Hard Love
by Supreme-King
Summary: What happens when Jaden's anger causes him to make the biggest mistakes of his life? With graduation coming up, time is running out and his life begins to shatter when he realises what he's done. But when Alexis leaves Duel Academy, will Jaden follow her?
1. Chapter 1: Unexplained Anger

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic…ever. So if I don't do a good job, feel free to take a complementary baseball bat and break my shins.

Chapter 1.

Ever since the incident in the other dimension, Jaden Yuki had roamed the campus of Duel Academy like a ghost, haunting the Slifer Red dorm, as he is now the only student still in it, since all the other Slifer Red students had moved up in ranks and dorms.

Other students of Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue had often seen him doing this but didn't know how to snap him out of his depression. He had always been known as "just another Slifer loser" or a "Slifer slacker" but since he had saved Duel Academy (and the world) three years in a row, he had been the most respected student since Zane and it was sad to see him like this. Although a small group of students had tried to talk to Jaden and convince him to come back to class, Jaden had always ignored them.

It was known that Alexis Rhodes, a very beautiful, very talented female student of the Obelisk Blue dorm had always been friends with Jaden ever since their first year at the academy. And she, more then others, had been trying to get through to Jaden.

She would try for hours to get him to have a conversation with her, but eventually giving up and leaving with the feeling of defeat weighing her down, and feeling worse then she would have if she had lost at a duel.

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was sinking on the horizon, the sky was streaked with pink and purple and the clouds were outlined with orange. Alexis trudged up the stairs that lead to the top level of the Slifer dorm, thinking of something she could say that would make Jaden respond to her.

She stopped outside of the door to Jaden's room and gave a sharp knock on the door, no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer, feeling slightly agitated, Alexis said loudly "Jaden, I know you're in there, open up!" Silence answered her.

Alexis opened the door, expecting to see Jaden on the bottom bunk bed. But he wasn't there, feeling slightly put out Alexis walked to the window and stared at the view. As she gazed at the setting sun, she saw someone sitting by the edge of cliff, Jaden.

Jaden had his eyes closed, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard a slight cough to get his attention. Jaden didn't open his eyes. He knew was Alexis, she had been coming around the Slifer dorm every afternoon for the past week, talking to him. He had eased up a little since their tag duel against Hassleberry and Blair and started to act like he used to, but he suddenly stopped and withdrew back into his old actions.

"Mind if I sit down?" Alexis asked. Jaden didn't answer her. Alexis lowered herself onto the ground and scooted a little closer to Jaden so that they were side by side. She looked at his face, but it didn't show emotion, no happiness, no sadness, nothing. He didn't look familiar, he looked like a complete stranger. Alexis felt a stab of sadness but quickly dismissed it. "Wow Jaden, that is a beautiful view" she said as if she only just realized it was there. Jaden said nothing.

Alexis tried again "graduation is coming up, aren't you excited?" Jaden didn't show any sign that he had heard her. Alexis frowned slightly, but continued. "You know Jaden" she said seductively "This view is very romantic". Again, Jaden said nothing.

Alexis was overcome by anger, she quickly got up and practically shouted at Jaden. "Why don't you ever talk to me anymore? You don't talk to anyone. You just stay in this dump by yourself. Are you in denial? Or have you just become inhuman? You're a complete asshole Jaden!" That got Jaden's attention.

He slowly got to his feet and turned to her. His eyes showed a slight anger. "Alexis" he began "I don't appreciate you coming over here every single day and trying to talk to me. Get this through your head, I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to anyone! Ok? Just leave me the fuck alone!!" And with that he began to walk back towards the Slifer dorm.

Alexis grabbed his arm. "Jaden, what has happened to you?" she begged, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks "You've changed, what happened?" Jaden turned to her. His eyes flashed to gold then back to their original chocolate brown. When he spoke his voice was practically dripping with anger. "I grew up!" and with that he yanked his arm out of Alexis' grip and walked back to his room, leaving Alexis to sink to the ground and sob uncontrollably.

End Chapter

Hope you liked that chapter. Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2: Alexis' Sorrow

Hey everyone, I decided to update earlier then I intended, but yeah…enjoy the story

I don't own Yugioh GX. Kazuki Takahashi does.

Chapter 2.

Alone in her room, Alexis lay on her bed with her face in her pillow, shocked beyond belief. Her mind kept replaying that horrible conversation with Jaden over and over again. She still couldn't believe that he had said those things to her, those words that kept bringing fresh tears down her cheeks. But the one thing she couldn't forget, was his eyes. Those eyes so full of hate, so full of loathing, he didn't look the same person she had once known. He looked evil. A vision of Jaden's rage filled face spread quickly into her mind. Alexis gasped and screamed into her pillow, desperately trying to get rid of the image of Jaden.

A knock at the door interrupted her and the vision of Jaden vanished instantly, grateful that she was freed from the torment the vision provided. Alexis slowly got off her bed and walked to the door, she stood at the door for a few moments, her mind once again slipping back to Jaden '_Oh god'_ she thought_ 'not again"_.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, this time more insistently, and accompanied by a voice "Alexis it's me! Atticus!" The sharp sound combined with the voice of her brother brought Alexis back into reality. Alexis grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Atticus gasped as he saw his sister, she looked awful. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying she had done, her cheeks were red and had tears streaming down them and her nose was a light-ish red. "Dear god, Alexis." He said "what happened to you?"

Alexis tried to speak but all she could manage to say was a choked sob. Atticus motioned for her to sit down on the bed while dragged a chair from the desk and sat down on it backwards so that his arms where resting on the top of the chair. "So" he began "Wanna talk about it?"

Alexis shook her head, swallowing painfully. "I…I….just…" she broke off and began to cry again. Atticus stood up, walked over to the bed and sat down next to his sister, putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's alright" he said soothingly "take your time to answer". Alexis nodded and took a few deep breaths.

Alexis licked her lips before she tried to speak. "I-I loved him, Atticus, I really loved him". Atticus only needed a second to realize who she was talking about. "Oh right he said "Jaden". Suddenly Atticus' eyes narrowed as the pieces clicked together in his mind, he spun around and grabbed Alexis by the shoulders "What did he do to you?!?!" he demanded "did he hit you?" he began to look closely at Alexis' face and shoulders, searching for bruises. Alexis gently pushed him back "he didn't hit me Atti. She said softly. "He just….."

"Just what?" Atticus demanded before loosening his grip on Alexis' shoulders. Tears brimmed Alexis' eyes. "It was just the things he said" Alexis said quietly "and it was his eyes that were the scariest part" Atticus listened in numb shock. He couldn't imagine Jaden acting like this, he sounded like a monster. Atticus stood up, and started walking quickly to the door. Alexis looked up "where are you going?" she called after him. Atticus stopped at the doorway he turned to Alexis with a grim smile on his face, an almost deadly smile. "Simple, little sis." He replied "I'm going to pay Jaden a little visit".

End Chapter 2.

Phew…. That took a while to think up. I got so many writer's blocks. But such is the nature of trying to write another chapter. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed this. Review if you want, I dunno if it'll make the next chapter come any faster, but we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Oh My God! I haven't slept in 18 hours and I'm wired on coffee, just so I could write this chapter for all you out there reading it. Kidding, but in all seriousness I hope you enjoy this, cause I've pretty much used up all my ideas… But have no fear I will write more chapters. Only problem is that there may be more space of time between each of them.

Chapter 3.

Atticus stormed over campus towards the Slifer dorm, thinking up another insult to sling at Jaden with every step he took. He was infuriated. How dare Jaden hurt Alexis in such a way, Jaden would pay for that…with his own blood. The Slifer dorm came into view. Atticus began to walk at a quicker pace, in no time he had covered the distance. Little did he know his march to the Slifer Red dorm had attracted some attention, in the form of Syrus and Hassleberry, they were joined by Alexis' friends Mindy and Jasmine as they followed Atticus at a safe distance.

Atticus stormed up the stairs of the Slifer dorm and banged loudly on Jaden's door, screaming at Jaden to step outside. The group watching this from under a tree close to the dorm were filled with confusion and fear. They had never seen Atticus act this way, never. And the fact that it was Jaden he seemed to be really pissed off at just added to the fear. Jaden had been acting different these days but he must have done something that was worse then ignoring everyone. Syrus heard a low chuckle from somewhere above him, he looked up to see Chazz sitting in the fork of the tree with a bag of popcorn in his lap, looking through binoculars watching Atticus getting ready to pummel Jaden. "Chazz, what the hell are you doing?" Syrus asked loudly.

Chazz nearly fell out of the tree. Hassleberry, Mindy and Jasmine turned to look up at Chazz. "Yeah" agreed Mindy. "What are you doing up there Chazz, spying?" asked Jasmine. "And where did ya get that bag of popcorn?" asked Hassleberry, who was eyeing at the popcorn and licking his lips. Chazz clutched the bag of popcorn protectively. "Forget it loser" he said "this popcorn belongs to "The Chazz". You got that?"

Mindy and Jasmine however had turned back to the dorm. Atticus had managed to bust the door down, and now Jaden had scurried out just as Atticus had thrown an alarm clock at him, Jaden had ducked it and leapt down the stairs, but the alarm clock just flew through the air hitting the only person still directly in front of it. Chazz.

The alarm clock smashed into Chazz's face, knocking him out of the tree. Hassleberry made a diving catch and managed to save the popcorn from hitting the ground. No one gave the same consideration for Chazz, except for poor Syrus, whom Chazz landed on. Hassleberry seemed to be the only one who was happy. "Alright" he said, pumping his fist in the air "I got popcorn!"

Jaden had thrown the door to the cafeteria open and ran inside just as Atticus charged in after him. "come on sarge!" Hassleberry shouted before eating a handful of popcorn. "Don't retreat, make a stand!" Jaden emerged from the other doorway to the caferteria and ran full speed around the side of the dorm and disappeared behind it with Atticus in hot pursuit.

Chazz finally managed to stand up just as Jaden and Atticus raced behind the building. "Go Atticus!" Chazz yelled "Give that Slacker the beat down he deserves!" And with that he began to run to see if Atticus was beating the crap out of Jaden, only he didn't see Syrus begin to get to his knees brushing the dust of his blazer. Chazz ran right into Syrus, tripping and, in a slow motion fall, landed face first in the dirt.

Hassle berry was feeling for anymore popcorn at the bottom of the bag when Jaden's voice, carried by the wind, reached their ears. "Stay back Atticus! I'm warning you!" Mindy and Jasmine had started running to the back of the dorm followed by Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz when Atticus' scream of horror and pain pierced the silence. Everyone had stopped dead, then slowly, cautiously walked over to the edge of the building and peeked around the side. What they saw the scene before them a cold rush of fear swept through their bodies.

Atticus was slumped against the wall, unconscious with the mark of a burn covering his knuckles and fingers. A slight trickle of blood appearing from just above his temple. And with his back to the group Jaden stood over him. "I warned you, Atticus." He said but in a completely different tone and sound from his normal voice. Jaden turned and looked slightly surprised to see the group there. But the group got an even bigger surprise. Mindy jumped back, Jasmine covered her face with her hands, Hassleberry dropped the popcorn bag, Chazz gasped and Syrus fell to his knees. Jaden stared back at them and smiled coldly. But it was his eyes that had seized everyone's attention. His eyes were no longer the chocolate brown colour that they had once been. His left eye was gold and his right eye was green. Syrus felt the blood drain from his face. He knew of only one thing that had those miscoloured eyes.

Jaden then said, to no one in particular. "Thanks Yubel".

End Chapter

I will not be able to update again until after the weekend. ducks a brick I'm sorry guys but hey you can always review, right?


	4. Chapter 4: Yubel's Return

One of these days I'm gonna run out of ideas completely. Then you all probably hunt me down. Anyway this is starting to get a bit intense with everything I've written about these guys. Oh and, If any of you want me to do something to Chazz again (like what I did back in chapter 3) just put it in your review.

Chapter 4.

Jaden lay in his empty room, staring up at the bottom of the next bunk above his, the one Syrus used to sleep in. Pharaoh, Banner's cat, was lying on the rafter that protruded from the wall, near the roof. Jaden closed his eyes and memories danced through Jaden's mind. Memories of his outburst at Alexis, his fight with Atticus. There was someone he needed to confront about those things. Jaden sat up, careful not to hit his head on Syrus' old bunk. "Alright Yubel" he said "Come out, I need to talk to you"

Yubel's spirit materialized before Jaden, hovering in the air, she gave him that smile she so often gave him. That mischievous, dangerous smile. "Hello Jaden, my dear" she said softly "what is it that you want to talk about?" Jaden gave her a weary look before he spoke. "Yubel what have you been doing these past couple of days?" he asked. Yubel smirked. "I don't know what your talking about Jaden" she said moving her hand to cover her mouth "have you had enough sleep today?"

Jaden wasn't fooled. "Yubel maybe you could tell me the reason why Atticus burst into my room, tried to grab me around the throat, threw a clock at me and chased me around the dorm." Again Yubel smirked. "I haven't the slightest clue Jaden."

"Cut the shit, Yubel. What did you do?" then it dawned on him "You've been taking advantage of my depression, haven't you?" Yubel tried to look innocent. "Jaden, would I ever do a thing like that." Jaden raised an eyebrow at her. "Yubel" he began "Have you possessed me slightly while my mind was wandering?"

Yubel eyed him coolly "Jaden, I cross my heart" she said "I didn't posses you like I did to that "friend" of yours. What was his name? Jesse." Jaden's lower eyelid twitched at the sound of that name. He hung his head. '_That brings back a lot of bad memories_.' He thought.

"However" she added, Jaden looked up at her. "I did posses you in order to save you from being beaten by that brute." Jaden winced. The school nurse had been brought down to check on Atticus. She said that he would be fine, he just had a slight concussion. The burns on his fingers were a bit more severe.

"Then why wasn't I myself on Saturday? Why did I say those things to Alexis?" Jaden asked. Yubel's eyes narrowed at the sound of Alexis' name. "That bitch" she said coldly. "Ah I was so overjoyed when you said those things to her. I almost thought you loved her more then me." Jaden didn't reply to that. He just felt frustration slowly building into anger. Yubel saw this and her face lit up as she smiled. A smile of lustful thirst.

"Yes, Jaden, my sweet. Get angry" she said, encouraging him. Jaden looked at her a confused expression on his face. Yubel eyed him seductively. "Come now Jaden." She said "Don't tell me you forgot about the other dimension." Jaden's eyes went wide from the painful memories that flooded back. "It's a bit hard not to" he replied dryly. Yubel giggled.

"But Jaden, surely you haven't kept him back forever." Now Jaden was really confused. "Who have I kept back?" Again Yubel giggled. "Ah Jaden, still so innocent, not at like him." She sighed dreamily.

Jaden was beginning to get annoyed at Yubel. "Alright Yubel" he said taking a deep breath. "Just who the hell are you talking about?!?" Yubel giggled again. "Jaden was getting really ticked off now. Yubel's giggling only enraged him further.

"Yubel, who the fuck are you talking about?!?!?!" he shouted at her. Yubel looked slightly taken back. She gave him another mischievous smile. "Temper, temper. Jaden" she giggled again. Jaden was beginning to grind his teeth. "Ok, I'll tell you Jaden" she said. Jaden settled down.

"The person I'm talking about is someone you would know completely." Jaden looked at her in confusion. Yubel beckoned him closer. Jaden got off the bed and walked over to her. Yubel leant down and whispered in his ear. "The person I'm talking about is rising within you again……" Yubel paused, then she said. "The Supreme King."

End Chapter

Man, I wrote this thing in less then 2 hours, this is my final parting gift to everyone for over the weekend. Just to keep you all in suspense. Later people. Oh yeah, please review.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bedside Discussion

Sorry Everyone. I got so many blanks on this chapter. I've postponing the ending that inspired me to start this story. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5.

An excited buzz of gossip and rumours spread through Duel Academy. Everyone had heard what had happened to Atticus, how he had been attacked by Jaden. The students were beginning to become very afraid of Jaden. The first years had started moving in groups. And the second years never ventured near the dorm. And as for the third years, well they were at a complete loss.

Syrus had been passing through on his way to class when he decided to stop by and see how Atticus was doing. Syrus stepped through the doorway, expecting Atticus to still be out cold. But Atticus was sitting up, propped by a few bulky pillows, talking to Alexis who had stayed by his side ever since she found out what had happened to him. Syrus slowly approached them, Atticus turned to him. Alexis, following Atticus' gaze, saw him and she broke into a relieved smile.

"Syrus, how are you?" She asked. Syrus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fine." He answered. "Hey Syrus" Alexis began, she took a deep breath and then continued. "Do you know what's wrong with Jaden?"

Syrus looked at her, at her face. She was clearly hiding a deep emotion, but Syrus didn't press into that. "I don't completely know." He answered slowly. Then he turned to Atticus. "By the way, how's your hand?" Syrus asked. Atticus held up his bandaged hand. "It's feeling a lot less painful." He said.

"Atticus was just telling me what happened when you came in, Syrus." Said Alexis. She turned back to Atticus. "Why did you have to pick a fight with him Atti?" She asked. Atticus looked into her sad eyes. "Because he hurt you, Lexi." He replied. Syrus moved uncomfortably.

Hassleberry marched into the room with Blair trailing behind him. "Morning civilians!" he said loudly as he stood to attention. "What's the report on that hand, private?" he asked Atticus. Atticus grinned weakly. "It's fine, just fine." Blair had dragged over a chair from across the room and sat next to Alexis.

"So, does anyone know what's up with Jaden?" Blair asked quietly. Everyone shook their heads sadly. Blair sighed and bowed her head. Syrus wanted to say something comforting to her, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Their sadness and depression seemed to fill the room.

Tears began to flow down Blair's cheeks. Alexis put an arm around her, but Blair turned away from Alexis and put her face in her hands and began to cry loudly. Hassleberry growled. Syrus turned to him. Hassleberry's eyes were a ferocious green and the pupils had turned into narrow slits. His dino DNA had changed him. "That's it!" He shouted. "The sarge needs some debriefing about his attitude!"

He turned to Syrus. "Private" he said "Your coming with me, even if I have to drag you to that dorm!" Syrus sighed and got off the bed. Hassleberry nodded. "Good, anyone else in?" No one moved. Hassleberry turned to Syrus. "Alright private, let's go. We're moving out."

Hassleberry marched out of the room shouting 'left, left, left!' With Syrus following reluctantly. Blair then ran out of the room, and began running in the opposite direction, with tears filling her eyes. Alexis and Atticus were left alone. Alexis turned back to her brother. "Atticus." She started "I'm going to leave on the night of the day we graduate." Atticus gasped.

"But Lexi, there is a graduation dance that night." Atticus said horrified. "Surely you would want to go to that." Alexis shook her head sadly. "I had wanted to go, I was going to ask Jaden to dance with me, but now……." She broke off.

Alexis stood up. "I'm sorry Atticus, but I have to go." Alexis began to walk out of the room. "Alexis, wait!" Atticus called after her. "Where are you going?"

Alexis turned back to him. "I'm going to start packing my things." And with that she disappeared out of sight. Atticus just sat there. Then he moved some pillows out of the way, and put his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and said aloud. "Oh Jaden, what have you done?"

End Chapter

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter everyone. But the other chapters may be this late as well, cause year 11 is a bitch. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review.


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprise Guest

Hey everyone. I am finally going to add a couple of new characters to the story. So don't try to kill me if something happens to them. ducks a brick

Chapter 6

Hassleberry marched across campus, with a determined look on his face. Syrus followed with his head bowed, and his hands in his pockets. Every so often Hassleberry would turn to make sure Syrus was still following him and he occasionally called out. 'Pick up the pace, private!' Syrus would quicken his pace, but only slightly. He was very reluctant to go near the Slifer dorm these days.

The Slifer dorm had finally come into sight, it had a haunting look to it. Syrus slowed and Hassleberry eventually had to double back, grab him by the collar and force him to walk towards the dorm. They had covered the distance and reached the dorm in more time then Hassleberry had planned on. Syrus trudged up the stairs with Hassleberry close behind him. When they had reached Jaden's room Syrus drew back. "You knock, Hassleberry. I'll…uh….wait here."

"Chicken" muttered Hassleberry, before he knocked sharply on the dorm. "Sarge!" he yelled. "You better come out here right now and explain exactly what the hell is going on here!"

No one answered. No sounds could be heard from within the room. Hassleberry raised his hand to knock again but seemed to change is mind. Instead he brought his boot up and kicked the door with force. The door busted open, it swung back, to reveal Chazz in the middle of the room. Chazz froze instinctively and nearly dropped the bundle of clothes he was holding, but he recovered from his shock. Hassleberry looked at him in confusion, and Syrus peeked into the room. "Chazz, what are you doing in Jaden's room?" he asked. Chazz

Chazz looked down at the clothes he was holding then replied. "I-I was….uh…just getting some clothes that I'd forgot I had left here." Syrus wasn't convinced, neither was Hassleberry. "Chazz, why are you stealing Jaden's stuff?" Syrus asked.

Chazz just took a breath and then said. "I was coming to give that slacker a piece of my mind for hurting my darling Alexis!" Syrus just sighed then looked at the pile of clothes in Chazz's arms. "Then what are you going to do with Jaden's stuff?" Chazz looked at the clothes and just simply replied "Ebay."

A coughing, spluttering sound made everyone look up. No one had actually noticed Pharaoh lying on the rafter when they had entered the room. But now Pharaoh was arching his back, making that horrible sound. "Is he choking or what?" asked Chazz, still looking up at Pharaoh. "What in Sam Hill is he doing?" asked Hassleberry.

Suddenly Chazz's eyes widened in absolute horror as he finally understood what was happening to Pharaoh. "Oh, god no!" he said. With a final weird sound, Pharaoh had coughed up a hairball. "Incoming!" shouted Hassleberry. Chazz froze for a few seconds and, dropping the clothes, tried to move out of the way. Only it was too late. The hairball hit Chazz directly in the face. At first Chazz did nothing, then he screamed and bolted for the door, knocking Syrus aside. Chazz ran into the cafeteria while wiping the slime and cat hair from his face, in search of a tap.

Hassleberry helped Syrus up. "Come on, little man" he said. "Obviously the sarge ain't here." Syrus and Hassleberry left the dorm. They could still hear the sounds of Chazz clattering through the cupboards, looking for soap or disinfectant or iodine.

Syrus' mind began to wander back when Jaden used to act normal. When he used to smile, and have fun dueling. But now, those days were long gone. His thoughts were shattered by the sound of a foghorn, Syrus turned towards the dock and saw that a ship had anchored, with passengers crowding to get off.

Hassleberry lay on the ground and extracted a small pair of binoculars from his pockets, one of which, he handed to Syrus. "Uh…Hassleberry?" he asked. Hassleberry grunted in reply. So Syrus continued. "Do you always carry around binoculars in your pockets?"

Hassleberry nodded. "Sure do." He replied. "They always come in handy, for certain reasons." Syrus looked at him then realization dawned on him. "You mean you look at the girls swimming and sunbaking on the beach?" Again, Hassleberry nodded. "Pervert." Muttered Syrus.

"Hey wait a minute!" exclaimed Hassleberry. "What? What is it?" asked Syrus anxiously. "Well I'll be…" said Hassleberry. Then he finally said "Jesse is back."

End Chapter

Well, guess whose back. Ha-ha. All I can say is... Take that Chazz!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Catching Up

Hey everyone. As I'm sure you would have read the last chapter so you would all know that Jesse is now in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 7.

Jesse patiently waited in the line of passengers exiting the ship. He looked at his watch, it read 1:45pm. '_Perfect'_ he thought '_lunchtime'_. He scanned the crowd waiting on the dock. He didn't see anyone that he recognized. When he finally got down onto the dock he put his suitcase down and stretched his back and let out a yawn.

He waited a little while to see if anyone would greet him, but everyone was talking with each other. No one really looked at him, except for a beautiful Obelisk girl that kept looking in his direction. Before Long Hassleberry marched though the crowd with Syrus close behind him. Jesse smiled and waved. Hassleberry walked over to him, pushing some people out of the way and leaving Syrus to face their wrath. "Hey Jesse" Hassleberry called "How's life treating you?"

"It's alright" Jesse answered, then he looked around. "Hey, where's Jay?" Hassleberry sighed but before he could answer Syrus had finally joined them, except he now had a black eye from the girl who had been checking out Jesse. Hassleberry snickered. "Nice shiner, private" Syrus started yelling at him. "It was all your fault and I got punched because of you!!" Hassleberry had started laughing at him. "Yeah" he agreed. "Punched by a girl." Even Jesse had started laughing at that comment. "Yeah, by a sexy girl" he added. Hassleberry looked at him, then back at the girl. But she had her back turned to them. "Anyway, where's Jaden?" Jesse asked.

Syrus looked down at the ground. Hassleberry just said. "Haven't really seen him much ever since….you know." Jesse nodded solemnly. _'Kinda hard not to know what he means' _he thought.

"So, how have things been while I've been gone?" he asked. Syrus answered. "Oh, you know, something always happens around here." He said. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean some other force of darkness has descended to destroy the world?"

"The only darkness around this place is the sarge's attitude." Hassleberry answered. "Why is he being like that?" Jesse asked. "Dunno, maybe he's lost sight of who he is. I wouldn't blame him, especially after everything that's happened over the years." Syrus said. Then he continued. "I mean, in our first year, there were the Shadow Riders trying to unlock the Sacred Beasts. Then there was the Society of Light. Then that incident in the other dimension. And last of all that old friend of Atticus'. I can't remember his name, though." Syrus said while counting them down on his fingers. "Don't forget all those Mr. T guys." Hassleberry added.

Jesse pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and selected a contact number. "Who are you calling?" asked Syrus. "Jaden" Jesse replied simply. After a few moments, he hung up. "Message bank." He said quietly.

Jesse looked around one last time before he picked up his suitcase and said. "Well, I'm starved, let's go get something to eat." And with that, he began to march past the groups of people and head up to the bridge that connected the harbour to the main island of Duel Academy.

XXX

Jesse sat at a table munching down his third hamburger. "So" he said between bites. "Where's Jaden these days?" Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other. "We don't know." Syrus said sadly. "He wasn't at the dorm today, so he must have gone somewhere else."

Jesse gulped down the last of his hamburger, then chugged his Coke. "Well, then I think it's time we searched for Jaden, don't you think?" He said. Hassleberry stood up immediately. Syrus rose slowly, still holding the ice pack to his eye. "I dunno" Syrus said. "He could be anywhere."

"Or I could be right here" replied a voice. Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry spun to the doorway where Jaden, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, staring at them.

End Chapter.

Sorry for the lateness and lack of exciting things in this chapter. I've been very busy lately (it's a lame excuse, I know so blame it on the drunk guy I got into a fight with) but my life is hectic. Review and I may be able to update by the end of this week.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

Hey everyone. I'd like to apologize for that weird "blackout" with the whole Jesse calling Jaden thing, F.Y.I it rang out and went to message bank... I promise that I will not make the same mistake again, otherwise I'll severely beaten again. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8.

Jesse walked over to Jaden, and shook his hand. "Jaden, how are you doing?" he asked. Jaden looked at him with a slight grin on his face. "I've been better" he replied. Hassleberry and Syrus looked at each other in confusion, then back to Jesse and Jaden. He same thought was on both of their minds. '_Why was Jaden suddenly less acting less dark and evil_?' He was actually smiling, even if it was only slightly.

Hassleberry looked down at Syrus and said. "Hey, uh…You don't think the sarge has joined the Navy, do you?" Syrus looked at him, his face filled with puzzlement. "What the hell does the Navy have to do with this?" he asked. "No, private." Hassleberry said, he then leaned over and started whispering in Syrus' ear, telling him exactly what he meant. 

A look of understanding came across Syrus' face. "Oh right, he could be." Jaden laughed loudly at something Jesse had told him. Jaden then looked at Jesse with a serious expression on his face. "Hey, could we go somewhere, I need to tell you something."

Jesse nodded. Then he and Jaden quickly exited the room, Hassleberry and Syrus just stared at the doorway for the few moments, then they turned to each other and said at the same time. "Yup, he's definitely joined the Navy."

XXX

Alexis was packing her clothes into her suitcase when the loud knock at the door made her stop. She walked briskly over and opened it. When she saw who it was, she sighed and opened the door, allowing Mindy and Jasmine to enter her room. Jasmine spotted the half packed suitcase. "Wow, Alexis, you're packing a little early, aren't you?" she asked. "I mean, graduation isn't for another couple of days." Alexis sighed again and continued on with packing her suitcase without replying.

Mindy sat down on the bed and looked at Alexis. Alexis' face was still slightly red from the crying she had done. "Alexis" Mindy started. "What is the real reason that you're packing early?" Alexis looked at her with sad eyes, then she just shook her head and moved over to the dresser, and opened up the top drawers and continued to pack more clothes.

"Alexis, why can't you tell us what's wrong?" Jasmine asked. Alexis just moved back to the dresser and got the rest of her clothes from the drawer and put them in her suitcase, again without replying. Mindy started to talk again "Is it because of that incident with Jad…" Alexis slammed the drawer shut and spun around. "Don't you ever mention his name to me again, do you hear me? EVER!" she screamed. Tears of rage trickled down her cheeks.

Mindy shrunk back, and Jasmine just sat on the bed, horrified. In all their years at the Duel Academy, Alexis had never yelled at them. "Alexis…"Mindy said weakly, Alexis was breathing heavily, her eyes displaying an emotion that they rarely showed, and that was pure anger.

"I'm really sorry Alexis" Mindy said. Alexis' breathing slowed and the embers of hatred in her eyes slowly died. She blinked twice, then looked at Mindy. "No, I'm sorry Mindy. I shouldn't have lost it like that." Jasmine slowly got off the bed. "We came to see if you wanted to come down to the beach with us." She said.

Alexis thought about it for a few moments. "Ok then" she replied. "Excellent" said Mindy. "After all, there is a lot of cute guys down there." Alexis sighed again. Then she turned and dug through her suitcase until she finally found her bikini. "Alright then, let's go."

End Chapter.

I'd like to apologize if the characters in this story don't seem like themselves. It's been a while since I've watched GX so, they will seem different in the personality department (why the hell did I say department). Anyways….review if you want. I shall update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.


	9. Chapter 9: Binoculars At The Beach

Hey everyone. Thanks to the Easter weekend I was able to update this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9.

Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine walked along the winding path from the female Obelisk Blue dorm to the beach. When they had finally got there, it was like a typical thing you'd see. Some students were splashing about in the water, some where surfing, some were sunbaking (mostly the girls), and even a couple were making out under a beach umbrella.

Alexis and her two friends made a beeline for the changing rooms located behind the small café that was built on the beach. A few minutes later Alexis emerged in her bikini and carried her towel, which was tucked under her arm and her bag which contained her clothes and some sunscreen. Mindy and Jasmine walked out of their dressing rooms and followed Alexis across the beach.

Alexis could feel the eyes of several male students watching her as she walked. This only irritated her more, at the moment she hated men, hated them with all her heart. She finally stopped walking when she had reached a hundred metres from the cliff that was right next to the beach. She looked back to find that Mindy and Jasmine weren't with her, they had stopped to talk to some guys, and as Alexis put her hand to her forehead and squinted slightly, she saw her friends giving their numbers to the guys.

XXX

Syrus and Hassleberry were walking down the path that ran along the cliff next to the beach. "Do I really have to?" Syrus whined. "Yes, son!" said Hassleberry. "You need to learn how to swim sometime, soldier." Hassleberry stopped and looked at the view of the beach that the cliff provided. "Sam Hill" he exclaimed. Then he dropped to his stomach and extracted his binoculars and put them to his eyes. 

Syrus had walked about ten yards when he realized Hassleberry wasn't with him. He turned and saw Hassleberry with the binoculars. "Not again." Syrus sighed. He trudged over to Hassleberry and nudged him with his foot. Hassleberry swiped at his leg while not taking his eyes from the binoculars. "Hey!" shouted Syrus. "Stop being a pervert!" Hassleberry just replied (again without taking his eyes away from the binoculars) "Pipe down, private! You gotta see this." He took out his spare pair of binoculars and put them on the ground beside him. 

Syrus gave up and layed down on the ground beside Hassleberry and raised the binoculars to his eyes. At first he saw the other students playing in the water, sunbaking on the beach. He didn't see anything special. "I don't see anything that's so great." Hassleberry just said "North-west side of the beach. A bit further up from the café, soldier." Syrus followed the directions and his jaw dropped. For there, lying face up in the sun, were two Obelisk Blue female students who were sunbaking, topless.

Syrus tightened the focus on his binoculars. He leaned forward a little more, then let out a scream has he began to fall off the edge of the cliff. Hassleberry's lightning quick reflexes were all that saved him from a frightening death. Hassleberry's hand had grabbed the back of Syrus' collar and he quickly yanked him back onto safe ground. Syrus' scream however had attracted some attention from the beach. Most of the students had stopped what they had been doing and looked up at the two. Hassleberry quickly stood up and shouted "It's alright, I saved him. Nothing to worry about, he's fine."

The students on the beach went back to what they were doing. Hassleberry turned to Syrus and said "alright private, time for a closer look, we're going in." And with that he started into a quick jog with Syrus at his heels.

XXX

Alexis was lying on her towel, applying sunscreen to her arms when she heard a rustling noise from behind her, where the beach met the forest's edge. She got up and looked sternly at the bushes. Nothing moved. "Alright, who's there?" she demanded. Nothing happened. Alexis took a few steps closer. The bushes moved slightly. "Jaden, that had better not be you, if it is, I'll kill you." The bushes remained still. Alexis turned to leave, and as she did, she heard a faint sigh of relief.

Upon hearing it, she turned and dashed at the bushes. Diving into them and tackling the person hiding inside them. She easily had the element of surprise and used this to her advantage. She was startled, but not surprised when she saw the person that she had pinned to the ground. It was Chazz. And he had a small pair of binoculars hanging around his neck.

"Chazz, you perverted bastard. Why were you spying on me?" she screamed. Chazz seemed frozen then he relaxed. "You know Alexis, this position with you on top of me, it's pretty kinky." He said in a sleazy voice. Alexis was overcome with rage, then she raised her hand and slapped Chazz in the face as hard as she could. Chazz yelped with pain.

Alexis quickly stood up and turned away she took a few steps then stopped and turned her head. "Chazz, you would have no hope of getting with me. So just give it up." She then returned to the beach, leaving Chazz to slowly get up. His cheek stung like hell and he wiped his thumb across his lips, and to his surprise saw blood on his thumb. He then looked in the direction Alexis had left and turned and ran into the forest, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

End Chapter

Well, there you go. Chapter nine finished. I'm quite proud of this chapter, cause it's further then I had thought to get to. Anyways, I just want to say, it's hard to tell if people still read this story or not. So please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Apology Not Accepted

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I'd like to start by saying, anyone who was a bit creeped out by my last chapter, I don't care! Ok, it's just a story, live with it! …..Sorry about that. I had a bit to much chocolate from Easter. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 10.

Hassleberry and Syrus made their way through the forest heading towards the spot where they had seen the girls sunbaking. Syrus was trying to protect himself from the branches that Hassleberry had pushed back then let go of. Syrus ducked a branch then said to Hassleberry. "Hey Hassleberry, what do you think Chazz was doing with Jaden's stuff?" Hassleberry called back. "Who knows" he said "Chazz is weird and creepy, I think he might be in the Navy as well" Syrus ducked another branch. "Hassleberry, why are we running through the jungle, when we could have walked down the beach?" Hassleberry just replied. "Cause then the girls would have seen us coming, at least this way, we're under camouflage."

Hassleberry muttered something under his breath, he then stopped suddenly. Syrus couldn't stop in time and he crashed into Hassleberry and fell to the ground. "Why the hell did you stop?!" Hassleberry turned to him and put his finger to his lips to signal to Syrus to shut up. "Pipe down, son" he whispered loudly. Then parted the bushes ever so slightly to reveal the female Obelisk Blue students.

Syrus stood on tip toes to see over Hassleberry's shoulder. His eyes widened with delight. After a few moments Hassleberry turned to him and said. "Don't touch me". Syrus was confused. "I'm not" he replied, he then looked down and with a choked gasp, quickly stepped away from Hassleberry. Hassleberry turned to him and said in a dangerous tone. "That better not have been what I thought it was."

Syrus looked guilty, Hassleberry grinded his teeth and let out a growl. His pupils had narrowed to slits. Then he did the cruelest possible thing that anyone could have done. He grabbed Syrus by the collar and threw him out onto the beach, in front of the Obelisk Blue students.

Syrus landed face first in the sand and he quickly sat up, spitting out the sand that got into his mouth. He looked up to come face to legs with one of the girls. She was standing in front of him (with her bikini top on) and she looked pretty pissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, her tone of voice was icy. Syrus tried to back away but the girl grabbed her bottle of sunscreen and threw it with deadly force.

The sunscreen hit Syrus right in the face and nearly broke his nose. By this time the other Obelisk girl had put her bikini top back on and joined her friend. Then they gave Syrus a good old fashioned beatdown. Hassleberry was chuckling evily to himself as he watched Syrus getting bashed. "Poor soldier" he said in a mock sad voice. "His bravery will not be forgotten." He looked at his watch. "Think I'll go and get me a dino-sized thickshake." He said, he started moving back the way he came through the jungle as Syrus' screams of pain echoed through the trees.

XXX

Jaden and Jesse were standing at the docks, next to the lighthouse. "…And that's pretty much what's happened, what do you think I should do Jesse?" Jaden asked. Jesse stared at the horizon and thought for a few moments. "Well, for starters, you may want to apologize to Alexis and Atticus. Cause they would have been affected the most by it." Jaden nodded sadly, his anger had scared Alexis away and Yubel's "helping hand" had landed Atticus in the campus hospital.

Jaden got his mobile and quickly dialed Alexis' number, he held the phone to his ear '_please pick up_' he urged '_please, please pick up_' After 10 rings Alexis voice answered "Alexis! It's me Jaden, look about Saturday…" He stopped and listened. "-can't answer the phone right now, please leave a message."

Jaden left a quick message and hung up. He turned to Jesse. "Well, guess I'll have to go and see her." Jaden turned and walked away. Jesse turned back to the horizon. '_From what you've just told me Jaden, I doubt she'd ever want to see you again' _he thought.

XXX

Jaden had finally reached the female Obelisk Blue dormitory. There was a group of girls outside at the gate, talking about something that had happened earlier that day. Jaden approached them and they turned to face him. "Hey guys...uh…girls, is Alexis here? I'd like to see her." The girls regarded him suspiciously. "Why would Alexis want to see you?" the first girl said. "You broke her heart." Jaden went numb. "And anyway, guys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." Said another girl.

"But Atticus is a guy and he can come into this dorm whenever he wants." Jaden said angrily. The girls looked at one another. "That's because he's so cute and dreamy." Said the first girl. Jaden sighed and turned and started walking away from the dorm. That's when he saw Alexis walking towards him, head hung, deep in thought.

Jaden raced up to her. "Hey Alexis" he said giving her a warm smile, "I'm glad I caught you. I really need to tell you something." Alexis didn't look pleased to see him. "Jaden, I don't care what you have to say. I don't want to talk to you." She started to move around him and continue on back to her dorm but Jaden grabbed her arm. "Alexis I'm really, really sorry-.." He broke off as Alexis smacked him hard in the face. Jaden stepped back, bringing his hand up to his cheek as he stared at her with shock.

"Jaden, I told you that I didn't care about what you had to say. Now leave me alone. I've already had to deal with Chazz, I don't want any empty words from you." She turned to leave and Jaden didn't try to stop her this time. He could only watch Alexis stormed back to her dorm as the sun slowly sunk behind the volcano.

End Chapter.

I felt a little sorry for Syrus when I wrote this chapter. But it gives me a bit more to write about. Hopefully next chapter I can finally write the ending that inspired me to write this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation Night

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I'd like to start with just saying if you felt sorry for him in the last chapter, just remember how he treated Alexis way back in chapter 1. This little chapter has a nice surprise in store for Jaden. Enjoy.

Chapter 11.

_Jaden looked at the note in his hand as he walked along the path that lead to the small area at the base of the cliffs behind the Slifer dorm. He frowned and aimed his torch at the letter. He read it for the tenth time. "_Jaden. Meet me at the base of the cliffs behind your dorm at 10 o'clock tonight. I need to tell you something. Alexis._" Jaden finally reached the base of the cliff. He shone the torch around the area, and found Alexis. He walked over to her. "Hey Alexis, how are you?" Alexis turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness._

"_Jaden, I wanted to tell you…that I had loved you for a long time. But you never returned my feelings. You broke my heart and gave me nothing but despair. So I wanted to repay you." She said. Jaden turned to her. "Alexis, what do you mean?" Alexis hung her head, then slowly looked into his face. Jaden gasped and dropped the torch. Alexis' eyes were blood red. And she smiled to reveal all her teeth had become dripping, sharp fangs. "Goodbye forever, Jaden" she said. Then, with incredible strength, she grabbed him by the hair, pulled him towards her, and before Jaden could scream, she bit deeply into his neck._

Jaden woke suddenly, dripping with cold sweat. "It was just a dream" he told himself. "Just a dream." He sighed, and then walked over to the small kitchen that inhabited the space at the foot of the bunk beds. He turned the cold water on, cupped his hands underneath the stream of water and splashed it onto his face.

With a gasp he fully woke up, he turned the tap off, walked back to the desk, grabbed the alarm clock and squinted at it. It read 5:15 AM. Jaden sighed then walked outside, pulling on his Slifer jacket as he headed out the door. He trudged around the back of the dorm and down the path that lead to the base of the cliffs.

He reached the spot where he had stood in his dream. He closed his eyes and almost instantly, he saw Alexis' demon face again. His eyes flew open. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "_Oh my god. That dream, it was so life like._' He thought. He layed down on his back, and stared up at the early morning sky. A few seagulls flew overhead. Jaden closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he fell asleep again.

XXX

The Duel Academy students took their seats in several rows of chairs, a makeshift stage had been set up outside the building. Dr. Crowler was yelling instructions to workmen who were trying to set up the speakers to the microphone. Chancellor Sheppard was looking out at the crowd. "It'll be a shame to see these students graduate." He said. Ms Dorothy looked at him and smiled. "Yes, but at least we'll get to see their smiling faces one more time, and even so. There is a graduation dance on tonight. And on top of that, the students still have one more week here." Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"I've heard that there has been a little trouble with Jaden." He said solemnly. Ms Dorothy looked down. She was sad about this whole ordeal. Jaden was her favourite student. Chancellor Sheppard tried to change the subject. "Well, it looks like all the third year students are here. Let's start this graduation ceremony."

Chancellor Sheppard approached the microphone, he turned to Crowler before speaking. "Is this thing on?" he asked. Crowler nodded. "Alright then, my students." He said loudly. "We decided to hold this graduation ceremony outside for a change since it's such lovely weather. Anyway, we are here to see this fine combination of young men and women graduate out of their high school life, and into their own worlds of opportunity. Please give them a round of applause."

The crowd cheered loudly. Crowler stepped up to make his speech but no one could hear him. "Alright, settle down" he said. The crowd was still cheering. "SHUT UP!!" he screamed. That made everyone go quiet. "Good, now I'd like to say. That I would like to congratulate these fine students, and give them my best wishes to their future."

Everyone was slightly shocked that Crowler was being kind for once. "Now, I am going to call each students name. They will be given a certificate and they will have properly graduated."

XXX

As the day wore on, more students were having their picture taken shaking the Chancellors hand. Crowler continued calling out names. "Chazz Princeton!" Chazz was wearing a bandage over his cheek. He stepped forward and shook Sheppard's hand. He was then given a certificate, and he moved into line. After a few minutes Crowler finally reached Alexis' name. "Alexis Rhodes!" he called. Alexis stood on stage and walked up to Sheppard. She shook his hand, received her certificate and quickly, but gracefully stepped into line. "Syrus Truesdale!" Crowler yelled.

This was a peculiar sight. Hassleberry had to carry Syrus, who was covered in bandages, onto stage. Hassleberry took Syrus' certificate for him. Stepped into line and put Syrus back onto his own feet, while holding his shoulders to keep him standing.

Eventually there was only one name left. "Jaden Yuki!" Crowler yelled into the microphone. But Jaden wasn't around. "Where are you? You Slifer Slacker, you're making me look bad!" he screamed. Then he just simply said. "Oh well, he's not here, too bad, so sad, now moving on-…." Sheppard cut in. "No there he is right now."

Jaden came charging from the Slifer dorm. "Sorry I'm late" he called. Students started whispering. Jaden ignored them. He just ran to the stairs at the side of the stage ran up them and quickly shook Sheppard's hand. He received his certificate and gave the crowd a big smile.

"And now" said Sheppard into the microphone. "Let us take a picture to remember them by." Atticus raced from his seat, camera in hand, and ran onto the stage. "Say cheese, everyone" he said. "Cheese!" they echoed. The camera flash just about blinded them.

XXX

That night the gymnasium echoed with music. There were students everywhere. Most were on the dance floor. But others (mainly the guys) stayed on the side, drinking punch and talking about their year. Hassleberry and Syrus were arguing. "Why did you do that to me?" Syrus screamed. "Pipe down, soldier. You deserved it." Syrus was shocked. "I deserved to be beaten up by two girls?" he asked. "Two HOT girls" Hassleberry corrected him. Syrus sighed and slumped in his seat.

Mindy and Jasmine had just returned from dancing with a couple of guys. They got some punch and sat down next to Syrus. Syrus turned to look at them then sighed again and turned back to Hassleberry. "I don't think I'll ever like girls again" he told him. Hassleberry chuckled. "So you've joined the Navy too, huh?" Syrus glared at him. "Shut up!"

Mindy and Jasmine stopped talking to each other and turned to look at him. Syrus tried to explain why he had yelled and that it wasn't aimed directly at them. Hassleberry took this opportunity to "liven things up a little." He marched to the punch bowl, quickly drew a bottle from his vest and emptied the contents into it. He then moved away and no one noticed a thing.

XXX

Jaden sat on one of the stone blocks that sat outside the entrance of the Duel Academy. Jesse leaned on the other side. "You know" he said. "You should go and ask her for a dance." Jaden shook his head sadly. "She hates me now."

Jesse stood up. "Look, come on. We'll go to her dorm and you can ask her, if she says no, then that's that." Jaden gave in. "Alright, we'll go." He climbed off the statue carving, then he bent and picked her a rose.

XXX

Jesse and Jaden ran in the shadows until they had reached the entrance of the girl's dorm. Jaden was about to open the front door when it suddenly opened and Atticus, dressed in a purple tuxedo, came running out. He collided into Jaden before he knew that he was there.

"Sorry Atticus." Jaden said hastily. "I came here to see Alexis." Atticus looked at him. "She's not here, dude" he said. "Well, is she at the dance?" Jaden asked. Atticus shook his head. "No, what I meant was, she's not on the island. She got on a plane that left here forty five minutes ago."

Jaden went numb with shock and disbelief. His shoulders slumped and he turned to leave. Atticus watched him leave when he noticed Jesse standing in the shadows. "And what are you here for?" he asked. "Well, I was here for support, but I don't think I can give any now."

XXX

Jaden opened the door to his room and turned the lights on. The room looked lonelier now that he was filled with grief. He looked down at the rose he had picked. The rose he had completely forgotten about. His hand tightened and without feeling the pain of the thorns puncturing his skin, watched as blood ran down his hand and dripped to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes. "ALEXIS!!" he screamed. His shout echoed around his room and out the open window, to be swept away by the wind and to be heard by no one.

End Chapter.

Ok, this was originally two chapters, but I made them into one. Hope you enjoyed this, I did. My inspiration is finally written down. By the way, this isn't the end. Not by a long shot. Review, let me know what you think. I'm looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12: From Bad To Worse

Welcome

Welcome. I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my life has gone to hell with all the viruses in my computer and other things. So I made this chapter. Enjoy it….If you can.

Chapter 12.

Jesse trudged up to the Slifer dorm. He saw that the light in Jaden's room was on, so he walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door, no one answered. "Jaden, it's obvious that you're in there, open up" Jesse called. Slowly, the door opened, Jaden stood at the doorway. Jesse gasped. Jaden's eyes were dead of any emotion. His cheeks were wet from all the crying he had done.

"Jaden, you alright buddy?" Jesse asked. He knew it was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but it was all he could think of. Jaden shook his head. "You want to come in?" he asked, moving out of the way so that Jesse could enter the room.

Jesse moved to the desk, turned and sat on the chair. He saw the blood running down Jaden's hand. "What happened to your hand?" he asked. Jaden looked down at his hand and only just realized that the blood was there. "I guess the rose thorns did it." He answered slowly.

"Jaden, don't get upset about Alexis, she might come back." Jesse told him. "I seriously doubt it." Jaden replied. "She was pretty pissed. She also slapped me." Jesse whistled. "Well Jaden, you hurt a girl and you can't expect her to forgive you instantly. It doesn't work that way pal." Jesse told him.

Jaden sighed. He just wasn't thinking anymore. He felt comfortable in this new wave of depression. It offered him a peaceful feeling that reality couldn't give him. "Jaden?" Jesse's voice seemed far away. Jaden looked at him, his eyes dull. "Jaden, cheer up. Put on a smile, let's go to the party. Have some punch, dance with some girls, possibly score." He chuckled at that. Jaden didn't smile. "Jesse" he started. "What's the point? I've lost the only girl I ever loved."

Jesse was slightly shocked. He knew that Jaden had liked Alexis, but he hadn't known that he had loved her. Jaden stood suddenly and walked towards the door. "Jaden, where are you going?" Jesse called after him. "I'm getting some fresh air." Jaden called back.

XXX

The party showed no signs of calming down. Everyone was drinking punch, perhaps just a bit too much. Syrus gulped his cup of punch. He was feeling a bit light headed, and his injuries didn't hurt him as much as they had ten minutes ago. He looked around. Some students had left the gymnasium. Mindy and Jasmine were dancing with a couple of guys, Atticus was being begged to dance by a crowd of girls, including Miss Fontaine, the school nurse. Alexis was nowhere to be seen. Hassleberry was chatting up a girl near the wall. He was flexing his biceps and telling her about his adventures from over the years.

Syrus stumbled over to them. "Hassleberry, I need to talk to you." he said. Hassleberry and the girl turned to him, and with a sinking feeling, Syrus recognized her as one of the girls who had beaten him up on the beach. The girl glared at him. Syrus took a quick step back. Hassleberry gave the girl a sweet smile and, grabbing Syrus by the shoulders, said. "Be right back Sherri, the private here is in a pissy mood, won't be a minute."

Hassleberry quickly moved Syrus a few metres away. "Alright, what the hell do you want?" demanded Hassleberry. Syrus looked at him. "I feel sick" he said. Hassleberry grabbed his shoulders. "How much punch have you had?" he asked. Syrus pondered a moment. "Only about three or four cups." He answered.

Hassleberry quickly withdrew a bottle from an inside pocket of his vest. "What's that?" asked Syrus. "It's Vodka" said Hassleberry in a loud whisper. "You spiked the punch?" asked Syrus in disbelief. Hassleberry nodded. Syrus looked at his empty cup. He dropped it and started back to his seat. Hassleberry gave a small shrug and walked back to Sherri, who was looking impatient.

XXX

Jaden was walking along an old path, he used it every so often to get away from the stress of school life. It eventually connected with another, wider path. This path he remembered it vaguely. It was the path he, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Professor Banner had taken when they were looking for the ruins that had led to Jaden dueling the Gravekeeper's Chief, back in his freshman year.

Jaden's mind wandered to thoughts of Alexis. The way she smiled, it made her face light up. Jaden's heart ached, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He was dimly aware of Jesse following him along the path. But he didn't care.

Eventually, Jaden had reached the ruins. He made his way through them, and walked to through the bushes until he finally came to the cliff, he sat on a few metres from the edge. He heard the sound of branches and twigs snapping. He knew Jesse had arrived. Jesse sat down next to him, clutching his side. "Jaden, that climb up the hill gave me a stitch. Why did you come out here?"

"I always come here when I need to make up my mind." Jaden said, staring at the star filled sky as a helicopter flew low overhead. Jesse was watching a cruiser ship going past when the chopper was out of their sight. "Hey Jesse, have you ever looked up at the night sky and finally decided what you're gonna do?" Jaden asked. Jesse looked at Jaden, then up at the sky. "Not really" he replied. They could hear the sounds of the helicopter landing close by.

Jaden stood up again. "Well, I finally decided what I'm gonna do." Jaden said. Jesse looked up at him. "What is it" he asked enthusiastically. Jaden looked down at him, no eagerness in his expression. "So, what have you decided?" asked Jesse.

"I'm leaving" replied Jaden. Jesse was slightly puzzled. "Why would you want to leave, I mean, Alexis could have gone anywhere." Jaden nodded. "I know. But that's not quite what I meant." He said. "Then what did you mean?" asked Jesse.

Jaden smiled sadly. He turned and started walking to the edge of the cliff. "Jaden, the dorms are that way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "I'm not going back to the dorms." Jaden said, still walking to the edge. Jesse finally understood. "Jaden, don't do it!" Jesse shouted.

Jaden stopped and turned to Jesse. Jesse sighed in relief. But his eyes widened when he saw a tear running down Jaden's cheek. "Goodbye Jesse." Jaden said then he turned back and walked the final three steps to the cliff's edge. "JADEN!" Jesse screamed as Jaden leaned over and fell from sight.

End Chapter.

Yeah…..I just realized that my story wasn't lovey-dovey. Oh well. A little heads up. My mum put a password block on the computer cause I use it too much. So my updates will be severely delayed. So please review, send me hatemail, whatever it is, do it.


	13. Chapter 13: Light Of Salvation

Okay

Okay. To the remainder of people who are even still reading my story after what happened in my last chapter. The responses I got were quite great. It just goes to show, the characters aren't safe from pain or death, but that sounds rather emo-ish so I'll stop. (I have no problems with emos.) Anyway, enjoy the conclusion of Jaden's fall from grace.

Chapter 13.

Jaden plummeted down the side of the cliff. He was dimly aware of Jesse's scream of horror, but he simply closed his eyes, and allowed one final tear to escape from him. With the wind whipping his hair all about, he started to think of some peaceful memories. The memory of Duel Monsters Spirit Day flashed into his mind. He remembered Alexis talking to him after he had won the duel against Dark Magician Girl. He remembered her smiling face. '_Goodbye Alexis_' he thought.

Jesse stumbled to the edge of the cliff and watched in helpless horror as Jaden shrunk in size as he fell further and further. "JADEN!" he screamed. Jesse heard the sounds of running feet, but before he could explain what had happened, the person had ran past Jesse and leapt over the edge of the cliff after Jaden, while hurling something metal into the ground behind him.

Jesse's eyes widened as he watched Axel Brody speeding towards Jaden, with his rope winder device clutched in his hand. Axel was closing the distance between him and Jaden. The only problem was, so was the distance between Jaden and the waves crashing into the bottom of the cliff.

Axel quickly got a hold of Jaden's jacket collar when the rope had stopped spooling and came to a sudden, jarring halt, a mere ten metres from the pounding waves. Axel clicked a button on his device and slowly, but surely the rope began to retract and curl around the part of the device lodged into the top of the cliff where Jesse stood. Axel and Jaden were slowly hauled up the length of the cliff.

After several minutes Axel and Jaden had finally reached the top of the cliff. Jesse grabbed hold off Jaden's arms and pulled him onto the safety of solid ground, and then he turned and helped Axel. Once Axel was on his feet he moved over to a sturdy looking tree. "What are you doing?" asked Jesse. Axel turned to him. "I dislocated my shoulder because of that sudden stop. And now, I have to put it back in place." He answered. And with that he fiercely rammed his shoulder against the tree. Axel grunted in pain, and Jesse grimaced and returned his attention to Jaden.

XXX

Syrus stumbled back to the male Obelisk Blue dorm. His head was spinning and he felt extremely sick. His hand was shaking so much that the torch he was holding slipped from his hand. He bent to pick it up, but he fell onto the ground as a wave of nausea overcame him.

A chuckle came from somewhere nearby. Syrus turned his head, with much difficulty. Chazz stood there, torch in one hand, soda in the other. "You really look like a pathetic loser, you know that." he said. Syrus just groaned in reply. Chazz nudged Syrus with his foot. Syrus feebly mumbled something. "What was that slacker?" asked Chazz. Syrus lifted his head slightly. "I said, you're a cruel bastard, Chazz." Chazz's grin faded slightly.

"Maybe so." He said. "However, I am "The Chazz," I'm a real winner with the ladies." He smiled smugly, and then added. "Also, I'm not drunk." Syrus groaned again. He wanted to be anywhere other then where he was right now. "C'mon, slacker. I'll help you to your room."

Syrus' eyes widened in disbelief as Chazz grabbed him under the arm and lifted him up. He lifted Syrus' left arm over his shoulders, and helped him walk towards the blue dorm. "By the way, what happened to your cheek?" asked Syrus. "Shut it!" snarled Chazz.

XXX

Hassleberry made his way through the people still dancing in the party, with two cups of punch. He finally reached the girl he was looking for. "Here's your "special" fruit punch" he said, handing one of the cups to Sherri. She thanked him and took a sip of her drink. Hassleberry took a sip of his own to hide a grin.

"You know, you're a really sweet guy." She said to him, while looking directly into his eyes. Hassleberry was slightly unnerved. A girl had never said nor did anything like that to him. He swallowed nervously. Sherri giggled, and then she leaned in to kiss him. However someone bumped into her and she fell into Hassleberry, knocking his punch all over his shirt.

"Damn it!" Hassleberry said, brushing the soaked part of his shirt. Sherri giggled again. "Come on, you." she said. "Let's see if we can't get that out." Hassleberry blushed a little. "Yes ma'am" he said. Sherri took Hassleberry's hand and led him out of the gymnasium.

XXX

Back at the Slifer dorm Jaden sat on his bed, while Jesse sat in a chair and Axel stood, with his arms folded near the doorway, in case Jaden tried to make an escape. "Jaden. What the fuck were you trying to prove?" Jesse demanded. Jaden shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Jaden, why did you do it?" Jesse asked in a softer tone. Jaden looked at him. "When one has nothing left in their life, what have they got to lose." He answered. Jesse was a little taken aback by that. "Jaden, that's bullshit. There was no need for you to try and kill yourself over Alexis leaving. If you're that upset about her, why don't you wait until you can get out of here and then go and find her."

Jaden looked at Jesse, and to Jesse's surprise, he saw a bright spark in Jaden's dull brown eyes. "You're right Jesse" he said. "Tomorrow I'll go to Domino City, find Alexis and prove to her that I'm sorry." Jesse stood up. "That's the spirit" he said. "But all things said and done. I'd like to go to sleep now." Jaden smiled, and lay back in his bed. Jesse exited the room, Axel glanced back at Jaden and then followed suit. He turned off the lights as he closed the door behind him.

Jaden heard the door close, and let his mind wander to how he was going to find Alexis. He didn't know where she was staying, and Domino City is a very big place. Jaden rolled over and came face to face with Yubel's spirit. Jaden jumped and hit his head on the bottom of Syrus' old bunk bed. Yubel laughed, and then her face grew deadly. "Jaden, please explain to me what the fuck was going through your head when you decided to jump off the cliff."

Jaden was clutching his head trying to shut out the pain. "Damn bunk bed." He growled. Yubel coughed to get his attention. Jaden turned to her. "What is it?" he asked. Why did you jump off the fucking cliff?" she demanded. "Depression and the fact that the only girl that I loved left my life forever."

Yubel gave him a bitchy look. "Isn't it obvious Jaden?" she asked. "What's obvious?" he asked, feeling very confused. Yubel sighed impatiently. "Isn't it obvious that you need to run right after the girl you love, but not running off a cliff." She smiled at her own joke.

Jaden sighed. "I can't just go after her, I mean, I may not even find her." He said. "Jaden," she started. "Think about it. There must have been someone on this island who she would have told where she was going. The one person she loved and trusted the most." Jaden pondered on the statement Yubel made. Then quick as a flash, an image of the person flashed through his mind.

Jaden rolled out of bed and thudded onto the floor. He was instantly on his feet, he turned to Yubel's spirit. "Thanks, Yubel." He said warmly. Yubel winked at him. Jaden ran to the door. He flung it open dashed to the railing, he grabbed it and jumped over it. He landed cat-like and sped off towards the Duel Academy building.

Jesse opened his door when he had heard Jaden's door crash open. He saw Jaden running into the night. "Jaden!" he shouted. "Where are you going?" Jaden stopped and turned. "I gotta see Atticus about something!" He shouted back. And with that he ran full speed into the night.

End Chapter.

Ok, there. He didn't die. He survived. Now things are going smooth again. Review, tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Pursuing Alexis

Hey

Hey. As anyone would know (those who have read chapter 13.) Jaden is safe from harm…maybe not entirely. But nothing life threatening. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14.

Jesse watched as Jaden was swallowed up by the darkness of night. A voice startled him, it was Axel. "So," he said. "Where is Jaden rushing off to?" Jesse shook his head. "He said something about going to see Atticus." Axel looked up towards the building. "Isn't he Alexis' brother?" He asked. Jesse nodded. "Yup," he answered. "He sure is." Jesse turned to Axel. "By the way, what were you doing out here?" he asked. Axel shrugged. "I was just standing guard in case Jaden tried to kill himself again." Jesse laughed. "I somehow don't think he'll be doing that again." He answered.

XXX

Jaden rushed into the gymnasium. The party was starting to simmer down, nearly half the students had left and gone back to their dorms. Jaden searched frantically for Atticus' purple tux. He made his way through the crowd, glancing over people's shoulders. He ran onto the dance floor. Someone stepped out in front of Jaden, there was no way to avoid a collision with that person.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Atticus, Jaden mumbled an apology and continued on. He was about to give up searching the gymnasium when he spotted Atticus' purple tux in amongst a crowd of girls in the centre of the dance floor. Jaden made his way through the dancing students and he finally reached Atticus.

Atticus was dancing with a girl and had his back turned to Jaden, Jaden tapped Atticus on the shoulder. Atticus thought that another girl had tried to get his attention so he would dance with her, so he whirled around and grabbed Jaden by the hands and led him into a quick Tango. They had gone three steps before Atticus realized that he was dancing with Jaden.

Atticus quickly let go of Jaden and took a step back. Jaden shouted something but Atticus couldn't hear him. Jaden moved forward and said loudly into Atticus' ear. "I've got to talk to you, outside! It's urgent!" Atticus nodded and began to follow Jaden outside. Several girls didn't want Atticus to leave. They clung to him and dragged him into the middle of their group.

Jaden turned and saw what they did. He approached the girl at the head of the group. "I need to talk to him!" he shouted at her. The girl glared at him. "Too bad! He promised to dance with us. We're not giving him up to you!" Jaden sighed. "I don't have time for this. I just need him for a few minutes." The girl shook her head. Jaden closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Help me out, Yubel" he whispered under his breath. '_With pleasure, Jaden_' came a reply from inside his mind. Jaden opened his eyes, revealing the green/gold eyes of Yubel. "Back off." He said in a voice that didn't belong to him. The girl shrieked and retreated. So did the others.

Atticus walked quickly out the door as Jaden followed, glancing back to the huddle of girls. He glared at them before exiting the gymnasium. Atticus was waiting just outside the doorway for him. "Ok, Jaden. What is this about?" he asked.

"Atticus, I need to know where Alexis went." Jaden said. Atticus sighed. "Jaden, she's gone, man. And you aren't her favourite person in the world right now." She's staying with our aunt and uncle, they live in Domino City. Then she'll be on a flight tomorrow afternoon." He said.

Jaden thought about it for a moment. "Where about in Domino do your aunt and uncle live?" he asked. Atticus almost laughed in disbelief. "Jaden, you can't be serious. You would really try and find Alexis?" Jaden nodded, solemnly.

"Ok, they live at 48 Landsdown Rise. It's at the top of a hill. It's also a dead end. So you can't miss it. It's a two story white building. Quite a good view from it as well." Jaden's eyes lit up. He turned at ran full speed down the hallway. "Thanks Atticus!" he called over his shoulder. Atticus shook his head again. Jaden never failed to amaze him. He turned to the door and opened it, only to be seized by several female hands and dragged inside.

XXX

Jesse was sitting inside one of the Slifer rooms, sorting through his deck when he heard the door to Jaden's room slam open. Jesse hurried out of his room and entered Jaden's, to be confronted by Jaden quickly going through his room, throwing some of his clothes into a rucksack. "Jaden?" Jesse asked. "What the hell are you doing now?"

Jaden looked up at him, with an excited look on his face. "I found out where Alexis is staying." He answered. "That's great and all. But, how and where are we going?" Jesse asked. Jaden was rummaging around for something underneath the bunkbed. He dragged it out, it was a dusty container.

He opened it to reveal a folded up piece of paper. Jaden unfolded it and showed Jesse what it really was, a map of Domino. "She's staying at 48 Landsdown Rise. Help me find it on the map." After a few moments, Jesse jabbed the map with the point his finger. "Found it." He said triumphantly. Jaden peered at the spot. "Sweet!" he shouted. He folded the map back up, put it back in it's box. He then placed the box in the rucksack and closed the rucksack.

With that he jumped to his feet and raced to the door. He had only gone about five steps when a hand seized him by the back of his Slifer jacket. It was Axel Brody. "Okay, Jaden. Where are you running off to now?" he asked. "I've gotta get to Domino City tonight. Like, right now." Jaden replied.

By this time, Jesse had caught up. "Jaden, how are you going to get to Domino City? It's nearly 11:30 at night." Jaden gave him a quizzical look. "I know that. That's why I'm taking the boat." He said. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "The luxury cruiser has already gone back to the mainland." He told Jaden.

Axel released his grip on Jaden's jacket. "Jesse, I'm well aware of the luxury cruiser, but I'm not talking about that boat. I'm talking about MY boat." Jesse was confused, but he suddenly understood. "Oh, right. That boat."

"Come on, let's go." Jaden said as he leapt down the stairs and took off running across the bridge with Jesse and Axel in hot pursuit.

XXX

Jaden jumped into the little motor boat that he had taken to Domino City and back a few times. Jesse and Axel jumped aboard as Jaden turned the ignition and started the engine.

A few moments later, Duel Academy was becoming smaller and smaller. Jesse looked back at the speck on the horizon that was Duel Academy. He could just vaguely see the smoke that drifted from the volcano.

Jaden squinted through the windshield of the boat. The wind was blowing his hair all over his face. He flicked his head to move the hair out of his eyes. He had another hour before he reached Domino's harbour. Axel was lounging on one of the cushioned seats. "Hey, Jaden!" he yelled Jaden quickly glanced back at him. "What?" he asked. "You know where Alexis is, right?" Jaden nodded.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to talk to you, or even see you?" Axel shouted. Jaden shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." He said.

End Chapter.

I would like to apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I got majorly sidetracked. Anyway, next chapter will definitely not be this late. I promise you that. Review or die.


	15. Chapter 15: The Search Begins

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. As always, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15.

Jaden squinted through the windscreen of his tiny boat. Ahead, in the distance, he could see the glow of Domino City. He gave a triumphant yell, which startled Jesse as he jerked awake. Axel was still lounging on the seat, continuously scanning the surroundings.

Jesse rubbed his eyes, stood up and stretched his back. Then he stumbled over to Jaden, "Are we there yet?" he asked, groggily. Jaden turned to him, with a grin on his face. "Oh, yeah. Another five or ten minutes and we'll be on solid ground." Jesse nodded and yawned. "Great, can we find a hotel when we get there?" he asked.

Jaden shook his head. "Hell no. I gotta find Alexis." He increased the speed of the boat. Jesse looked at his watch. "Jaden, it's 2:30 in the morning. I doubt she'll still be awake by the time we find her. Can't we just check into a hotel?" Jesse said.

Jaden looked at his own watch. He was reluctant to sleep without finding Alexis first. "Alright Jesse. " He said. "We'll check into a hotel, and then tomorrow, I'll go find Alexis." Jesse turned and stumbled back to the seats. He sat in it and mumbled to Axel to wake him when they arrived in Domino.

XXX

Jesse felt a hand shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly. Axel shook him gently again. "Come on. Jaden's already running off." Jesse's eyes shot open when he heard that. He heard Jaden's distant shout. "Come on, guys!"

Jesse jumped out of his seat, grabbed his backpack, and hurtled out of the boat with Axel close behind him. Jesse saw Jaden up ahead, choosing a path through the storage warehouses.

"Wait up, Jay!" Jesse called. Jaden moved around a warehouse and disappeared from sight. Jesse and Axel rounded the corner and nearly crashed into Jaden. He was standing at the traffic lights, pushing the '_walk_' button repeatedly, and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on, come on, come on, come on." He muttered under his breath.

When the light turned green, Jaden was off in a flash. Jesse had barely caught his breath when he started sprinting again. His breaths were coming out in gasps, he felt sweat start to streak his face. Axel was beside him, he looked at Jesse and said, "Feeling awake yet?"

Jesse tried to grin. "Shut up." He gasped. Jaden didn't stop until he had nearly reached the center of Domino City. He walked over to a bus shelter, sat down, opened his bag and pulled out the map. Jesse and Axel finally caught up while Jaden was studying the map.

"Alright, so I go west, past the Kaiba Dome, and then head north, and go east when I reach the hills." He folded the map. Put it in his rucksack and jumped to his feet. "Alright, guys. Let's go!" he said. Jesse and Axel grabbed him and dragged him back to the bus shelter.

"Jaden." Said Axel. "We are going to a goddamn hotel, right now!" Jaden opened his mouth to protest. Jesse clamped his hand over Jaden's mouth. "No, Jaden." He said. "We are going to a hotel where we can get some rest."

Jaden nodded. Jesse took his hand off Jaden's mouth. Jesse and Axel then frog marched Jaden to the nearest hotel.

The desk clerk yawned. He was tired, and bored out of his mind. He couldn't understand why he had such a late shift. No one ever checked in at 3:00am. Of course, that was when Axel, Jaden and Jesse walked in. The desk clerk straightened up and turned the little desk television off. "Morning gentlemen." He said, in a false cheerful voice.

XXX

Jesse gratefully collapsed on the King Single bed, and almost instantly fell asleep. Jaden sat on his bed and stared out the window. He thought of Alexis, he wished he could see her, talk to her. He closed his eyes, and lay on the bed.

Axel's voice interrupted him. "Jaden, I'm going to sleep, stay here. Don't leave this hotel." Jaden looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But, Axel.." He started. Axel signaled for him to stop. "Jaden, don't leave." Jaden sighed, and then he turned away. He pulled the bed sheets over him, and turned off the bedside lamp.

Axel exited through to the next room via the connecting doorway. Jaden heard the door close. He waited about ten minutes, then he quietly snuck out of bed. He crept across the floor, he slipped on his shoes.

He began to open the door, inch by inch. The gap was getting bigger. He was about to slip out when he realized he'd nearly forgotten his room key. He crossed the room, quickly but quietly. He grabbed the key and slipped the map of Domino into his jacket pocket.

He reached the door, when Jesse shouted. Jaden froze. '_Crap._' He thought. '_Busted. So close to getting out._' Jesse, however, had merely shouted in his sleep. Jaden remained where he was for a few moments. Then he slipped out into the hallway, and gently closed the door.

Only, little did he know that Axel had actually stayed in the room, hidden in the shadows. He had seen everything, and he knew what Jaden was up to. "Nice try, Jaden." He muttered to himself. He quickly wrote down a note, and taped it to the dresser mirror for Jesse to find when he woke up. Then he crossed the room, stepped out into the hallway, and followed Jaden, as stealthily as a cat.

End Chapter.

Hmm…Jaden should know better then to sneak off in the middle of the night. It's awfully dangerous in the city, especially at night. Bwa ha ha ha. Oh yeah, review, tell me what you thought.


	16. Chapter 16: It's Not Safe At Night

Jaden in the big city

Jaden in the big city. Who'd a thunk it…wait a minute. Anyway, let's see what shall happen.

Chapter 16.

Jaden walked quietly down the hallway. It was kinda creepy to be wandering around in the dark. He withdrew a flashlight from his jacket pocket. He clicked it, and a bright beam of light flashed into his face. He pointed the torch down the hall and blinked rapidly, waiting for the white spots to disappear.

After a few moments, the white spots disappeared and he waited for his eyes to readjust to the darkness. Jaden continued down the hallway, towards the elevators. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He got that feeling he was being followed. He quickly shone the torch back towards the way he'd came. No one was there.

Axel waited in the shadows until the torch light disappeared and Jaden's footsteps began to fade. He wanted to make sure Jaden didn't see him. Jaden didn't seem to know the dangers of a city. Axel knew that gangs prowled the street at night time and Jaden seemed like the perfect victim for a gang bash.

XXX

Jaden stepped into the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button. The elevator started to descend, when it stopped suddenly. "Shit!" Jaden said loudly. After a few seconds, the elevator started up again. Jaden checked the map again. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear a whizzing sound and a soft THUMP of boots hitting the elevator's roof.

XXX

With a BING! The elevator doors opened and Jaden exited the elevator. As he crossed the lobby, he nodded to the desk clerk. The desk clerk nodded back, even though he was confused as to why Jaden was leaving only 15 minutes after checking into the hotel.

As Jaden exited, Axel emerged from the elevator. Axel nodded to the desk clerk, and the desk clerk nodded back. After Axel left, the desk clerk went over to the elevator and peered inside it. Then he looked at the elevator's ceiling and saw the little escape hatch moved to one side.

XXX

Jaden jogged along the sidewalk. He was searching for a bus but decided to cut across a park. He checked his watch, it read 4:01am. Jaden frowned, and he heard someone snicker. He looked around. He saw the dark shapes of people standing in a loose semi circle.

The moon came out from behind the clouds, Jaden could see them. Four people in total, they were standing in the shade of the trees. The tallest one approached Jaden. He wore tight jeans, a olive green/grey jacket with a fur ring as a collar over a red shirt, a beanie and a silver chain. He snickered again.

Jaden took a step back. "Who are you?" he asked. The teen smiled a dangerous smile. "You can call me Frost." he replied. Jaden noticed the others starting to surround him. He tried to follow the others with his eyes.

The tallest of the four had purple hair, he wore a blue jacket over a white shirt. Then there was another with a black trench coat with red lining, he also had orange tinted glasses. The fourth and final was rather big, he had baggy pants, a brown jumper and a hat that he wore sideways.

Frost took a step forward, "So, kid. What are you doing here late at night?" he demanded. Jaden eyed the other three before answering. "Just going for a walk." He replied. "In our area?" said frost, then he frowned.

Jaden was starting to get worried. But then Frost's frown disappeared, and he smiled a warm smile. Jaden sighed in relief and hung his head. Then Frost said loudly, "Take him, T-Bone!"

Jaden's head jerked up as the guy with the hat charged at him. Jaden brought up his fists in defence, but Frost had come up behind him and swiftly punched him in the back of the head. Jaden staggered forward, he saw stars and he was starting to border on the edge of unconsciousness. That's when T-Bone drove his fist into Jaden's stomach.

Jaden fell to the ground, gasping for air. And the purple haired guy kicked him fiercely in the stomach, driving the wind out of him again. And then they were all kicking him, laughing as they heard Jaden's yelps of pain. Jaden felt his nose break as someone's foot connected with his face. Soon after that another guy broke one of his ribs.

Suddenly a voice rang out, the four attackers stopped and turned. Jaden peered through a hazy vision. "AXEL!" he cried in relief. Axel stood at the edge of the park. Frost recovered from the shock first, he took a few steps towards Axel. "I gotta say, you've got balls to interfere with us."

Axel stood motionless. He didn't say anything. Frost lost patience. "Blaze, Thunder, kill this poser!" he snarled. Blaze and Thunder ran at Axel with full speed. Thunder reached Axel first, he brought his fist up and powered it at Axel. But Axel quick as a blur grabbed his duel disk out of it's holster and swung it as hard as he could.

The duel disk collided with Thunder's cheekbone. A snap was heard, and Thunder sprawled onto the ground, unconscious. Blaze hesitated, Axel however focused his attention on T-Bone, who had charged at him. Axel put his duel disk back in it's holster. As T-Bone raced past Blaze, he followed T-Bone, regaining his confidence.

Frost was watching the fight with amusement, and that gave Jaden the opportunity he needed. While Frost was momentarily distracted Jaden leg scythed him and brought Frost crashing down. Jaden was back on his feet in an instant, but so was Frost. Jaden threw a punch at Frost.

Frost however just grabbed his fist. "Chill out, bro." he said. And with that, he brought his knee up, and caught Jaden right on the chin. Jaden fell, and hit the grass, dazed. Frost casually walked up to him and brought his foot up to Jaden's neck. Then he started to press down. Jaden started to choke.

Frost laughed a cruel laugh. Jaden couldn't breath, he tried to grab Frost's leg and move it, but he couldn't find the strength. "JADEN?!" A voice rang out. Jaden tilted his head and gazed at the person across the park. His eyes widened as he saw who it was, it was Alexis…

End Chapter.

Hehe, evil cliffie. I decided to bring Frost, Thunder, Blaze and T-Bone into it, because I needed a gang. And they fitted the description perfectly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Laying Down The Hurt

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Welcome to this suspenseful part 2 conclusion of the park bash. As you would know (if you read last chapter) Alexis has shown up. And Axel and Jaden are fending off four gangsters. Let us begin part 2.

Chapter 17.

Jaden's eyes widened when he saw Alexis. A million thoughts were running through his mind. '_How did she find me? What is she doing out this late? Why is she here of all places? Will she still talk to me?_' He looked up at Frost, who had stopped pressing his foot as hard against Jaden's throat. '_Will it end here?_' Frost turned down to look at Jaden. "This your girl?" He asked. "I'd say that she's too hot to hang out with you anymore." He pressed down harder on Jaden's throat.

Jaden gasped and his eyes started to glaze. Frost laughed again and he brought his foot up, intending to stomp on Jaden's throat. As he began to bring it down, Alexis jumped onto his back, raking at his face with her nails. Frost yelled in surprise and pain. He shook Alexis off him and he turned to her. "You bitch!" he shouted, then he back handed her across the face.

Alexis fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face. Frost, touched the side of his face, and looked at his blood stained fingers. He withdrew a knife from his jeans pocket and flipped the blade up. "I'll teach you to mess with me." He snarled and he started towards Alexis, the knife blade gleaming in the moonlight.

While all this had happened Jaden had rolled onto his hands and knees, rubbing his throat and coughing. He looked up, his eyes regaining focus and saw Frost approach Alexis with the knife in his hand. Jaden clenched his fists, and his eyes flashed from a friendly chocolate brown, to a dangerous gold.

He screamed loudly and sprinted from the ground and rushed at Frost. Frost was taken by surprise, and Jaden tackled him to the ground. Frost tried to defend himself with his knife, but Jaden grabbed Frost's wrist and slammed his hand down onto the ground.

Frost released the knife and Jaden threw it. He grabbed Frost by the throat and began to squeeze. Frost suddenly rolled, and Jaden was thrown off him. Frost clambered to his feet and frantically searched for his knife. He saw it gleam in the grass, a few metres away.

He tried to run for it, but Jaden grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Frost tried to kick at Jaden but Jaden rolled out of the way and clawed at Frost, dragging him back towards him.

Jaden grabbed Frost by the throat again and punched him hard in the face. Then he punched him again, and again, and again. Frost's nose broke, blood pouring down his face. But Jaden didn't stop punching him. He kept going, and he succeeded in breaking Frost's jaw as well.

Alexis crawled over and clutched Jaden's shoulder. "Please Jaden." She sobbed. "Stop, stop. You won, you won." Jaden's gold eyes faded to brown. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving.

Axel came over and gently pulled Jaden off Frost. Alexis slowly got up, tears were welling in her eyes and her cheek was bright red from where Frost had smacked her. "Is…Is he dead?" she choked out.

Axel studied Frost's unconscious body. His chest was moving slightly. "No, he's still breathing." He replied. He studied Jaden's face, his nose was out of place and blood was all over the lower half of his face. "Jaden, hold still." He said. Jaden looked at him, in a puzzled way.

"Axel, what are you going to do?" he asked. But Axel grabbed his shoulder and with the other hand grabbed his nose, and with a CRACK, set it back into place. Jaden screamed in pain. He fell to his knees and clutched handfuls of grass, gritting his teeth and waited for the pain to subside.

Axel pulled him back up. Jaden swayed. Axel steadied him, and Alexis stepped in front of Jaden. "Jaden" she said. "You saved me, thank you so much." Jaden smiled crookedly and then the world went black.

XXX

When Jaden came to, he was in a hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He looked around, there wasn't much to see. A television in the corner, a couple of chairs, both were empty. White walls, white ceiling, and a vase of flowers displayed on the bedside table.

He turned his head and read the card. '_Hope you get better really soon. From Jesse, Axel and Alexis._' Jaden's heart skipped a beat. Alexis had signed the card, and now it seemed that the flowers brightened up the room a lot more. He smiled and closed his eyes.

XXX

Jaden opened his eyes slightly, he was extremely tired. Through a hazy vision he saw Jesse talking to Alexis. He caught parts of their conversation. "-Jesse, I don't know what to do." Alexis said, she sounded like she was crying. Jesse started to say something but Jaden blacked out.

He woke up another time. A hand was caressing his cheek. He made a great effort to open his eyes. Alexis' face was just a few inches from his. "Jaden, I just want you to know…" Jaden lapsed back into unconsciousness.

XXX

Jaden woke after a while. A nurse was checking on him. He moved his hand to the oxygen mask and pulled it down. "Nurse?" he asked. "What happened? How did I get here?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard. "Your friends brought you in about 5 in the morning." She replied.

"Where did they go?" Jaden asked. The nurse bit her lip, trying to remember. "Well, the one named Axel left. He said there was something he had to do at the park. A boy named Jesse came in about 8:30 and stayed until lunchtime. And the girl, Alexis I think it was, stayed from when you arrived until about 3:30. She said she had to leave for a flight."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock and fear. He had completely forgotten and missed seeing Alexis again before she left. A terrible wave of sadness overcame him. "Is something wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" asked the nurse.

Jaden shook his head. The nurse left. Jaden sank into the pillows. He closed his eyes, and tried to think about what had happened when he had woken up those times. But he couldn't remember anything. He couldn't help the tears stinging his eyes. He felt fresh tears run down his cheeks. As he looked out the window, into the night sky.

End Chapter.

Yay, park fight finished. Probably one of my fave parts in this story. Just to those who are wondering, this is not the end of the story. (Stop groaning!) I will update as soon as I possibly can. Please update, tell me what you thought, I want to know.


	18. Chapter 18: Funny Story?

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Glad you liked the suspense and what-not from chapter 17. I've decided to let Jesse have his own chapter, with a few Jaden moments. I've had a bad case of the flu, that's my excuse for the lateness of this chapter.

Chapter 18.

Jesse walked through the crowded streets of Domino as the clock hit 10:00 am. He carried a box of chocolates. He headed towards the hospital, but it was needless to say that he was a little lost.

He had to find the hospital. He stopped at the bus terminal, and waited in line. He eventually got to the desk. A stern looking lady stood behind the counter. Jesse gave a friendly smile. "Morning." He said. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the hospital is?" The lady regarded him with a disinterested look.

"Why don't you go to an Information booth?" she quizzed him. Jesse lifted an eyebrow. "I can't find one." He replied. The lady sighed. "If you aren't catching a bus, you'll have to stop wasting my time." She said. Jesse opened his mouth to protest, but he saw a small rack that was filled with traveler maps of Domino. He grabbed one and raced out the door.

XXX

Jesse ran across the street. He was getting so close to the hospital, he was only six blocks away. He sprinted so fast that the shops and people around him almost became a blur. He screeched around the corner and nearly fell. He recovered and picked up speed again.

It was inevitable, but expected. Someone stepped out in front of him. Jesse tried to swerve but didn't have enough time to do so. He ran right into that person, but grabbed them by the arms and turned so that they fell on top of him.

"Watch it, jerk!" said an angry female voice. The person got off him, and Jesse quickly stood up, "I'm very sorry." He said, bowing. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. There standing before him was the most stunning girl he had ever seen.

She had sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a female Obelisk Blue shirt that was opened, over a blue tank top. She was also wearing blue jeans, with blue sneakers. And finally a blue necklace in the shape of a heart that sparkled in the sun hung around her neck.

Jesse couldn't stop staring. The girl got annoyed. "Quit staring at me! What are you? Some kind of pervert?!" Jesse snapped out of his stance. "Sorry…" he said again. "What...uh…what are you doing here?" he asked. She eyed him angrily. "That is none of your business." She snapped.

Jesse searched for the box of chocolates. He saw them scattered across the footpath a couple of metres away. He scrambled over and started picking up the chocolates. '_Thank god these are wrapped._' He thought.

A shadow enveloped him. He looked up and, with a sinking feeling, met the eyes of the girl he had run into. She didn't seem as mad, but she was suspicious. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" He said. "I was on my way to visit a friend, he's in the hospital. He got into a fight and he was beaten severely." The girl looked sympathetic. "Oh…" she said, "sorry to hear that."

Jesse shoved the chocolates back in the box. "Well, at least he clobbered the guy." Jesse turned to leave, but the girl wouldn't let him leave. "Wait a minute." She said. Jesse turned to her. 'Can I come with you?" she asked.

'Uh…Sure, I guess." Jesse replied, he was confused as to why she wanted to go somewhere with him when he only ran into her three minutes ago. He walked along the street in the direction of the hospital, with the girl by his side.

XXX

Jaden opened his eyes as Jesse entered the room. He gave a weak smile, and was shocked to see a girl follow Jesse into the room. Jaden raised an eyebrow at Jesse and gave him a look that said. _'Who's the girl?' _Jesse gave a small shrug.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to hear about your misfortune." The girl said. Jaden gave another weak smile. "Thanks." He replied. "But, do I know you?" he asked. "The girl laughed, "Oh, sorry. My name is Kris." She said then she sat on a chair.

Jaden nodded. He turned his head to Jesse. "I failed, Jesse. Alexis is gone. I'm never going to see her again." Jesse chuckled. "Jaden" he said. "She isn't gone forever. Hell, she just went back to Duel Academy."

Jaden's eyes widened in disbelief. "WHAT?" he shouted. Jesse nodded solemnly. "Yeah, she'll be back by tonight." Jaden sighed in relief and sunk into his pillows. "Why did she go back to Duel Academy?" he asked.

"She went to tell everyone what had happened to you." Jesse replied. "Why didn't she just phone them?" Jaden asked. Jesse shook his head. "She had her reasons I suppose." He said.

There was just one more thing at the back of Jaden's mind. "Wait, we were in that fight in the park." He said. "Alexis showed up, and she had all her luggage. Shouldn't she have been at her aunt and uncle's place?"

Jesse grinned. "Kind of a funny story." He said. "You see. Crowler was on that plane, and he had forgotten something back on Duel Academy. He wanted to go back and get it, but they wouldn't turn back. So he bitched and threatened until they gave in and turned around." His grin grew wider. "And here's the funny part. While we had run down to the docks, grabbed a boat and sped off. She was waiting on the plane, that was still on the island. We completely missed her."

Jaden was shocked. He had rushed off into Domino City while Alexis was only a ten minute walk away from the Slifer dorm. "Unbelievable." He muttered. He closed his eyes.

End Chapter

Well, I hope that had the answers to your questions. Once again, I apologize for the delay on this chapter, bad weeks of the flu, school and a few other troubles. Review if you choose to.


	19. Chapter 19: Back At Duel Academy

Hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far, I've enjoyed writing it

Hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far, I've enjoyed writing it. I have started working on another story that has nothing to do with anime and I will not be posting it on FanFiction (I'm saving it to be published.) So there might be some delays in the story, but I seriously doubt it. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19.

Alexis stepped off the plane and walked down the stairs. She squinted in the bright sunlight. Duel Academy was standing there, in all it's glory. She scanned the surroundings, to her far left sat the lonely Slifer dorm. The Ra Yellow dorm was just off to her left. The male and female Obelisk Blue dorms sat off to her right. She started down the stairs and walked along the dirt road that led to the Duel Academy.

XXX

Students lined the corridors, standing in groups and talking casually to each other as Alexis headed towards the old classroom that she and her friends had their lessons in. After a few minutes she found it, as the door slid open, she entered the room. She found her brother Atticus sitting near the back, talking with Chazz and Syrus. Other then them the room was empty.

Atticus noticed her first, "Hey Lexi, good to see you again." He stood up and walked up to her, and embraced her in a hug. "Why aren't you at Aunt Gail and Uncle Doug's place?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head and sat down on a seat at the end of the row. Chazz scooted a few inches away from her. He was still a bit fearful of her ever since she smacked him on the beach.

Alexis told her story about her delayed airplane ride. How she couldn't get a taxi and had to walk to the bus stop, catch a bus that only got her halfway to her destination. How she came across Jaden in the middle of a fight. How Jaden had saved her and how she and Axel took Jaden to the hospital and finally how she had decided to come back to Duel Academy.

The three guys just listened in silence, when the part about Jaden's fight came up, Syrus gave a little gasp. When she finished there was a heavy silence for at least ten seconds. Atticus broke the silence with a low whistle. "Wow" he muttered. "Guess I owe Jaden a thank you, and a cold drink." Syrus was looking worried. "Is he okay? Will he survive?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I just said that he was in a stable condition."

Chazz chuckled. "I can't believe that slacker got himself beaten up. What a loser." Alexis glared at him and Chazz retreated another three seats, so that he was out of range from any attack Alexis might try on him.

"Alexis, I want to go to Domino City and visit Jaden." Syrus said. Alexis nodded. Atticus stood up. "I'll go and grab my guitar and sing him a song to cheer him up." Alexis and Syrus hung their heads and sighed.

Atticus moved out into the isle and ran up towards the door. He disappeared in a few seconds. Chazz stood up, "I guess I'll come too. May as well see how he's doing." He led the way up the stairs, as Alexis and Syrus followed.

XXX

Sherri woke slowly. She had a headache and she couldn't remember what happened last night. She put her hand to her forehead and rolled over, only to come face to face with a sleeping Hassleberry. And she did the only thing she would do when she got startled. She screamed.

Hassleberry woke with a jerk and fell out of bed. He became tangled in the bed sheets and he wrestled to free himself. When he had finally freed himself he sprung to his feet.

His eyes darted around the room, at first he focused on the screaming, naked girl that was in front of him, covering her body with the bed sheet. Then he glanced at the bedside clock, it read 11.26am.

He quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor and raced for the door. However the door opened before he had got there. Three girls had entered from the hallway and they froze when they saw him. Hassleberry's eyes widened I horror as, in slow motion, they began to scream as well.

Hassleberry felt like he was in hell. There was no way out now. He could hear the hurried footsteps in the hallway. The teachers were coming. He was so screwed. Then he saw the open window, he turned to it. He ran full speed towards it, and he dived through the open window.

Ms Fontaine entered the room. She turned her attention to the naked girl on the bed. She ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened? Tell me what happened?" She demanded.

The girl pointed to the window. Ms Fontaine raced to the window and looked out. She saw a naked boy running full speed from the dorm. She turned to the three girls standing by the door. "Call the Disciplinary Action Squad!" she shouted.

XXX

Alexis was waiting with Atticus outside the male Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis tapped her foot on the ground and checked her watch. She was anxious to get going, whereas Atticus was calmly strumming his guitar and humming to himself.

Chazz finally emerged with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He joined them and turned back to the door as Syrus emerged, dragging a huge, heavy suitcase behind him. Alexis stared in shock as Syrus heaved and strained but eventually managed to drag the suitcase over to where they were standing.

Chazz looked at Syrus. "What the hell do you have in there?" he asked. Syrus looked up at him. "Just a few things." He replied. Chazz shoved him out of the way and opened up the suitcase. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, holding up a teddy bear.

Syrus scrambled up and tried to grab it away from Chazz. However Chazz pushed him away and threw the bear into the woods. "Mr. Fuzzy Bear!" Syrus shrieked, he tried to recover the bear but Chazz held him back.

Syrus had tears streaming down his face as he struggled against Chazz's grip. Chazz however started throwing clothes from the suitcase with his free hand. Eventually he only had a few items of clothing left in the suitcase, he pulled them out and handed them to Syrus.

Syrus stared at him in horror as he took the clothes and gazed at all his other clothes lying in the dirt. "You…you…" he stammered. Chazz dragged him in the direction of the plane.

"Wait!" Syrus yelled. "What about my clothes?" Chazz just snapped at him. "Someone will pick them up!" Atticus and Alexis followed them, shaking their heads.

XXX

Alexis stood on the landing strip, taking in Duel Academy one last time before she left. Syrus was shouting at Chazz about what he did to his stuff. Atticus was arguing with the stewardess, who was standing outside the plane, about his guitar and why he couldn't take it on the plane with him.

Suddenly Hassleberry jumped out of the trees, he was hastily dressed and he had his bag slung over one shoulder. He charged over to the plane. He reached the line and stopped to catch his breath. But he kept looking over his shoulder.

Atticus finally won his argument by turning on the charm. He climbed the stairs and entered the plane. Chazz followed him and Syrus reluctantly climbed up the stairs. Alexis then entered and Hassleberry raced up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. A muffled banging was heard a few moments later and Chazz opened the door so the stewardess could enter the plane.

She shot a glare at Hassleberry and entered the cockpit. Alexis looked around. There was only one other passenger on the plane. But they had their head hidden behind a newspaper. Alexis was seated next to her brother. Since it was a small plane, there were only two seats per row. Hassleberry was lying in his seat with the back rest nearly straight back. Syrus sat next to him, staring out the window. Chazz sat behind Alexis. The stranger sat across from Chazz.

A voice came across the intercom. "_Attention ladies and gentlemen. We will begin our flight. So please enjoy the flight, and if you have any questions, our flight attendant, Amanda will answer them. Thank you._" The engines whined and the plane seemed to vibrate.

Alexis looked out the window as the plane moved down the runway. As it approached the end of the runway, the plane lifted off the ground and rose into the air. Hassleberry sighed in relief and started to relax.

Duel Academy was getting smaller and smaller. However a voice suddenly cried out. "Oh no! I've forgotten one of my bags!" Amanda approached the stranger, since e was the one who had started shouting. "Sir, please calm down." She begged. The stranger lowered the newspaper and Alexis' heart went cold.

"Excuse me". Said the man. "But that's Doctor to you!" It was Crowler. 'Sir, please." Amanda pleaded. But Crowler just raised his voice. Amanda rushed to the cockpit and a second later the plane started to swing wide in a semi circle.

"Oh my god." Alexis muttered under her breath. "Oh shit." Muttered Hassleberry as he stared out the window with his eyes wide with fear.

End Chapter.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I would just like to add that I didn't make up Aunt Gail and Uncle Doug. In the duel monsters spirit day of GX Atticus mentioned them when he was taking Alexis' picture. As always review. I want your opinion of this chapter, cause I tried to put some humor into it.


	20. Chapter 20: Mile High Uproar

Well, where to start

Well, where to start. Oh yes, there was some confusion about chapter 10 and 20 being the same, sorry about that. I had posted it twice by accident. If it ever happens again, just remember, the chapter will have no title next to it, then it proves that it's a mistake so don't bother reading it. Thanks.

Chapter 20.

The plane landed back on the tarmac landing strip at Duel Academy. As soon as it had stopped the door flew open and Crowler sped down the steps and off to the little office building. Hassleberry reached out and grabbed the door and pulled it shut. He was still worried about the Disciplinary Action Squad still looking for him, and he didn't want to spend another minute on the island.

Hassleberry marched himself into the cockpit. He approached the pilot, "Hey pal. Can we get going now?" The pilot turned to him. "Kid we can't leave until that annoying guy is back on the plane." Hassleberry gave him a look of disbelief. "Who? Crowler?" he asked. "Screw Crowler! He can take the boat."

The pilot exchanged glances with the co-pilot. "Kid has a point." He said. He turned to Hassleberry. "Alright kid, we'll leave, now hurry up and sit down." Hassleberry dashed out of the cockpit. "Man, with the way he's acting you'd think the police are looking for him or something." The pilot said.

XXX

The plane moved down the runway, picking up speed. It lifted off the runway and swept over the trees until it gradually gained height. By the time Crowler had located his bag and brought them back to the landing strip the plane was long gone.

XXX

Jaden was playing his GameBoy when Jesse entered his hospital room. Jesse sat on the bed. "Hey, Jay. How's it going?" he asked. Jaden closed his GameBoy and set it on the bedside table. "Pretty boring, they won't let me leave. I mean, all I needed was a bit of sleep." Jesse raised an eyebrow and poked Jaden in the ribs, Jaden grimaced and clutched his chest. "Jaden, we both know that's complete crap. The only way sleep could help you get better is if you had the flu."

Jaden laughed, Jesse could always see right through him. "So, where have you been?." Jaden asked. Jesse grinned. "I've just been hanging out with that girl, Kris." Jesse's grin widened. "Man, she is just amazing. She's sweet, funny and is the cutest girl on the planet."

Jaden laughed. "Stop rubbing it in." he joked. Jesse laughed as well. "Although." He said. "I think I'm falling for her." Jaden sat up a little. "What? Already?" he asked. "Isn't it a little early to be feeling like that? You only met her this morning."

Jesse smiled. "I know, but still, she's pretty interesting." Jaden raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked. Jesse grinned sheepishly. "I dunno." He answered. Jaden sighed and lay back onto his pillows.

'_I wonder what Alexis is doing.'_ He thought to himself as Jesse left the room to get a drink.

**XXX**

Alexis sat on the plane, staring out the window, lost in thought. Atticus sat next to her, he was discussing something with Hassleberry and Chazz. Syrus was the only one watching the in-flight movie.

Alexis was thinking about what career she should choose now that she had graduated. _'A teaching career wouldn't be too bad. It'd keep me busy with my life.'_ Next to her Atticus was struggling not to laugh. Hassleberry had just told him what had happened this morning.

"Seriously? She couldn't remember you? That's hilarious!" Hassleberry glowered at him. "It wasn't that funny." He said. "How drunk did you get her?" Chazz asked. Hassleberry thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Dunno, she had a few cups of punch."

Atticus laughed aloud. "It was only punch, how could she get drunk?" he asked. Hassleberry looked at the ground and replied. "I spiked the punch with straight Vodka." Chazz looked in disbelief. "So, the girls were drunk?" he asked.

Hassleberry nodded. Chazz looked over at Syrus, who wasn't listening to their conversation. So I missed out on scoring with a chick because I decided to help this wimp back to the dorms?! He screamed.

Syrus hadn't heard him since he had earphones in his ears. Chazz turned and started to pull at the little tray at the back of Atticus' chair. He began sweating and his face turned red, but he finally succeeded in ripping the tray from the back of the chair. He then stood and began marching towards Syrus.

Atticus and Hassleberry quickly stood to intercept Chazz. He began struggling and screaming to get through them so he could clobber Syrus with the tray. The commotion broke Alexis away from her train of thoughts. It also brought Amanda out from the cockpit.

Chazz managed to shove Atticus back into his chair and was trying to get past Hassleberry so he could get to Syrus. Chazz swung the tray and hit Hassleberry in the head, succeeding in knocking him over and into Amanda. Hassleberry struggled to get off Amanda, but she smacked him across the face.

Atticus lunged at Chazz and managed to pull him away. Chazz struggled and fell to the floor, Alexis stood to try and calm everyone down. However Chazz was wrestling to get free from Atticus' grip and her attempts proved to be useless. Syrus however, hadn't noticed anything that was happening around him.

End Chapter.

Hello to any remaining readers. Terribly sorry for the major delay in this chapter. Quite a lot has happened in the past three or four months. I've also been reading Anime Queen's stories, to those who haven't read them yet, I suggest you do. Review if you choose too.


	21. Chapter 21: Axel's Memories

Hi

Hi. I'm trying to get these next few chapters updated quickly to make up for the extreme lateness of the previous chapter. Try to enjoy.

Chapter 21.

Axel Brody walked along the halls of the hospital, scanning the room numbers. He recalled back to the night he had followed Jaden to the park where then had to fight against three opponents. His thoughts flashed back to that night.

**XXX**

_Frost stepped forward. "I gotta say, you've got balls to interfere with us." He said. Axel didn't say anything. Frost lost patience. "Blaze, thunder, kill this poser!" he snarled. Blaze and Thunder raced towards Axel with full speed. Thunder reached Axel first, and brought his fist up and powered it at Axel._

_But Axel was faster, and he pulled his duel disk from its holster at such a speed that it was a blur. The disk collided with Thunder's cheekbone, a loud snap was heard and Thunder sprawled to the ground, unconscious._

_Blaze hesitated, but T-Bone raced past him towards Axel so Blaze joined the fight again, having regained his confidence. Blaze threw a quick punch at Axel but Axel dodged it and jumped to the left. As T-Bone turned towards him, Blaze ran at him and lashed his foot out in a ferocious kick._

_Axel jumped backwards and narrowly dodged another punch thrown by T-Bone, however as T-Bone turned, his arms swung wide and miraculously connected with the side of Axel's head. Axel stumbled and Blaze came up and punched him in the face, as Axel fell backwards T-Bone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and sunk his fist into Axel's stomach._

_Blaze then punched Axel again, but Axel's leg came up and he kicked Blaze on the point of the chin. Blaze back flipped and crumpled on the grass with a thin line of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth._

_T-Bone was the remaining fighter left. He looked to his Frost for help but saw that he was stepping on Jaden's throat. Axel followed T-Bone's glance and began to run at Frost, but T-Bone intercepted and tried to punch Axel. Axel dropped and slid between T-Bone's legs and sprung back up to his feet and continued his sprint towards Frost._

_T-Bone grabbed Axel by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Axel spun and grabbed T-Bone's wrist and with a sharp move, he broke T-Bone's wrist. Then he brought his knee into T-Bone's stomach and finally punched him in the face. T-Bone's nose broke and blood flowed freely, he then stumbled and fell heavily to the ground._

_Axel turned to Frost and Jaden, he saw Jaden on top of Frost, continually punching him in the face, Alexis came over to calm Jaden down. As Axel trudged slowly over to them he caught a glimpse of Jaden's golden eyes. Seeing those eyes gave him some very bad memories, but he only shook his head and continued over to them._

**XXX**

Axel entered Jaden's room and casually threw a box of chocolates on Jaden's lap. Jaden's eyes lit up and he practically tore the lid apart as if no force on Earth could stop him. He grabbed a random chocolate and placed it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed blissfully, "thanks Axel." He said as he threw another chocolate into his mouth.

"No problem." Axel replied as he sat on one of the chairs by the wall and dragged it closer. "So, how's your rib feeling?" he asked. Jaden shoved some more chocolates into his mouth before he answered. "It's still a bit painful from time to time, but it's not too bad." He said, while bits of chocolate sprayed from his mouth and onto his bed covers.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what did you do at the park?" Jaden asked. "Cause I remember the nurse saying that you went to the park after I was left here." Axel blinked. "Yeah, I went back to the park. Rang an ambulance and grouped that gang together, then left them for the paramedics."

Jaden absent mindedly placed a chocolate into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Then what did you do?" Axel moved over to the window and stared out at the view. "There's nothing else to tell. And besides, something even better is here." He replied. Jaden sat up in his bed. "What? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

Axel turned to him, and smiled. "Just look out the window and see for yourself." Jaden moved out of bed and stepped up to the window. And looking down he began to grin, at the sight of his friends making their way towards the hospital.

End Chapter.

Chapter 21 finished. To Gad, who reviewed anonymously, yes, I did mean Anime-Queen- 2011. She is a fantastic writer and anyone who is reading this right now should go and read her stories. Review if you choose to.


	22. Chapter 22: Hospital Hijinx

Merry Christmas to all. This chapter is my present to you. I've finally found the time to update my story…really late at night. Hope I can still produce an entertaining chapter.

Chapter 22.

The hospital lobby was noisy crowded as Alexis lead her friends through to the front desk. She stood in line while Mindy and Jasmine were whispering to each other about a guy who was leaning against the wall of the lobby. "He's a total dream." Whispered Jasmine. "I know." Replied Mindy. "Except the all the blood coming out of his shoulder, totally gross."

Chazz leaned against a pillar with a look of utter disgust as he surveyed the people around him. Syrus sat in an empty seat and was immediately yanked out of it by a woman who had a black eye and was crying hysterically, her mascara running down her cheeks. Hassleberry was talking to a surgeon, telling him that they were miracle workers and started telling the story about the dinosaur bone in his leg.

Alexis tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she slowly got closer to the front desk. Eventually there was only one person in front of her, a girl that seemed about her age. She had a blood soaked towel balled against her neck and she was shivering and looked really pale.

The girl approached the front desk. The woman looked up at her with a bored expression on her face. "Name?" she asked the girl. "Bella Swan." The girl replied in a shaky voice. "Problem?" the lady behind the counter asked. "My boyfriend bit my neck when we were making out!" Bella shrieked. The woman raised an eyebrow, then she handed Bella some papers. "Fill out the paperwork and wait in the lobby."

"But he drank my blood and now I can't stop bleeding!" Bella screamed, tears welling in her eyes. The woman gave her an irritated stare. "Well next time you'll know better. Now fill out the paperwork and wait in the lobby." Bella took the papers and trudged off the waiting room.

Alexis stepped up to the counter. The woman stared at her for a second, then asked. "So what's your injury?" Alexis gave a polite smile. "I don't have an injury. "She replied. "I'm here to see a friend."

The woman typed something into her computer. "Name of the person?" She asked. "Jaden Yuki." Alexis answered. The lady typed Jade's name into the computer. "He's on level 4, the third room on the right." She said. "Thank you." Alexis said and she turned to leave, but the woman stopped her. "I'll need you to fill out some paperwork." She said in a bland tone. Alexis looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she demanded. The receptionist smirked. "Honey, the attitude won't make it go any faster."

**XXX**

Alexis had finally got all the forms out of the way and she was trying very hard to keep her temper under control. "Time wasting bitch." She muttered under her breath as she grinded her teeth and flexed her fingers. The surgeon had finally managed to escape from Hassleberry after saying for the eleventh time that he was late for an emergency call… and that was nearly half an hour after his pager had beeped.

Chazz was trying to chat up a new, young nurse in her late teens. Syrus was limping slightly since two paramedics had rushed through the doors with a gurney (the stretcher on wheels) and had accidently run over his foot. Alexis grouped Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus and Hassleberry. "C'mon, Jaden's on level 4. (Chazz was busy scribbling his phone number on a piece of paper for the nurse.)

Hassleberry pressed the button for the elevator and they watched the numbers highlight slowly. Hassleberry was getting impatient and started pressing the button furiously. He turned to Syrus and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon little man, we'll take the stairs." He dashed up the stairs and dragged Syrus behind him before Syrus could say anything. As soon as they had disappeared the elevator doors slid open.

**XXX**

Hassleberry and Syrus raced up the stairs and made it to level 4. "Now…what?" gasped Syrus as he struggled to catch his breath. "Now we search the rooms. I'll take the left, you take the right." He seized the handle of the closest door and yanked it open.

He stared through the doorway for a second then closed it. "Staff room." He muttered. He tried the next room. "Broom closet." He growled. He tried the next one. Meanwhile Syrus was checking the other rooms. He reached the third room and peeked inside. "Jaden!" he yelled.

Jaden looked up. "Hey, Sy. What took you so long?" Syrus got all teary. "I've been so worried about yo…" Before Syrus could step into the room…or finish his sentence for that matter. Hassleberry had knocked him aside and rushed up to Jaden.

"Sarge. Thank god you're alright, we heard you were ambushed." He said while patting Jaden forcefully him on the back. "Alright Hassleberry, that's enough." Axel said "He's got some broken bones you know." Hassleberry retreated a few steps. "Whoops. Sorry, sarge." He said sheepishly.

Syrus entered the room and threw his arms around Jaden. "I've missed you Jaden." Hassleberry grabbed Syrus by the shoulders and dragged him back a bit. "The sarge needs to recuperate, private."

Alexis entered the room followed by Jasmine and Mindy. "Hi Jaden." She said. Mindy and Jasmine echoed her greeting. "Hey, girls. Thanks for coming." Jaden replied. "Wait, when did you two get here?" he asked Mindy and Jasmine "And where's Atticus and Chazz?"

"We caught an afternoon flight and we ran into Alexis and got talking." Replied Mindy. "And as for Atticus and Chazz. Well, Atticus said he'd visit soon. He said he had a surprise planned for you." Alexis said. "Chazz is in the hospital somewhere..."

She got no further as some loud angry voices interrupted her. Axel looked out the window and sighed heavily. "Chazz you idiot." He muttered. Everyone crowded around the window.

Chazz was being escorted towards a police cruiser, and he was making a scene. "You can't do this to me!" he shouted. "My attorney will be in touch with you!" Jaden opened the window. "What did you do Chazz?" he yelled.

Chazz glared up at him. "Up yours, Slacker!" he shouted back before the police officers shoved him into the back of the car and slammed the door.

End Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to update more when I return from a holiday. Until then.


	23. Chapter 23: Catching Up Again

Hello again. To any who were wondering about the last chapter, yes, that was a twilight reference. I've read the books, I've seen the movie and I thought it more entertaining if Edward actually did what vampires were supposed to do.

Chapter 23.

Jaden chuckled and closed the window. "Chazz will be Chazz." He said as he returned to his bed. "What do you think he did?" asked Syrus. Mindy and Jasmine seated themselves in the chairs against the wall. "Don't know. Don't care." Answered Jasmine. But they plainly did care because they immediately began whispering to each other giggling.

"So, Jaden. What exactly happened?" asked Syrus. Hassleberry nudged him in the ribs. Give him the gift first, private." He muttered. "Oh, yeah." Gasped Syrus. He dropped to his knees and began searching through his bag for the gift. Jaden raised an eyebrow, but than he broke into the widest grin when Syrus pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Alright, you guys are the best!" he shouted. He ripped the box of chocolates from Syrus' hands and tore the lid off. "Jaden, maybe you should put them aside for now." Axel suggested. "But…why?" asked Jaden, who already had a handful of chocolates halfway to his mouth. "Do you really want your friends being sent to therapy to try to get over how they saw you eating chocolates?" Axel asked.

Jaden pondered over that thought. "Ok… I'll wait." He sighed as he put the chocolates back in the box and placed it on the bedside table. "Thanks" he added to Syrus. "Uh… Sure." answered Syrus. "So, anyway. How did you end up here?" asked Syrus again.

"Well… It all began when I got to Domino City with Axel and Jesse…" Jaden began.

**XXX**

"…And that's how it all happened." Concluded Jaden. Syrus stared at him in disbelief. "You…You what?!?!" he shrieked. "Calm down, soldier." Warned Hassleberry. Syrus took a few deep breaths. It didn't help. "Why did you pick a fight with a gang?!?!" he shrieked again.

"Syrus, I didn't pick a fight with a gang. They picked a fight with me." Jaden told him. "So? Don't you know that when a gang wants revenge, they go after your friends and family?" cried Syrus. Everyone laughed at that. "Syrus, those things only happen in the movies." Said Alexis.

"Well, let's go." Said Jaden as he climbed off his bed. "Where are we going, sarge?" asked Hassleberry. "We may as well go and bail Chazz out of jail." Laughed Jaden.

**XXX**

Chazz was off to one side, next to the phones in the lobby of the police station. He quickly punched in a phone number and waited.

Meanwhile…

The telephone rang in the giant mansion. It echoed through the corridors and alerted the butler. He strode towards the telephone and answered it. "Princeton residence." He said curtly. "Alfred! Alfred, it's me, Chazz!" shouted a voice from the telephone. "Ah, master Princeton. We haven't heard from you in a while, what business do you have?"

"What business do I have? I live there you idiot!" shouted Chazz. "I've been falsely accused, and thrown in jail. Now I need you to send someone down here to pick me up. Oh, and while you're at it, call our lawyers. All of them!!"

Alfred was holding the receiver away from his ear. "Well, actually master Princeton, I do believe your brothers want to talk to you." there was a pause. "I don't wanna talk to those scrubs!" Came Chazz's reply. Alfred didn't listen, he just hit the transfer button.

Slade's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Slade speaking." He said. "Master Slade, Master Chazz has called." Replied Alfred. "Excellent, put him on." The next second Chazz's voice was on the phone. "I told you not to put me on hold you stupid son of a bi-" "Calm down Chazz" interrupted Slade. There was a long pause, but then finally. "Hi." Muttered Chazz.

"Put him on speaker." Said Jagger, so Slade pressed speaker. "So, what's going on Chazz?" Jagger asked. "None of your business." Chazz snarled. "Well then, what's your reason for calling?" asked Slade.

Chazz sighed. "I got thrown in jail." He said. Slade and Jagger laughed hysterically. "What'd I tell you Jagger? I told you he'd come crawling back with his tail between his legs eventually. I told you he couldn't make it in the real world without us to hold his hand."

Chazz growled. "Shut it! I don't need to take your crap. Just send someone to pick me up and make it snappy!" Slade and Jagger laughed even harder. "You idiot." Laughed Jagger. "Did you forget that we completely cut you off?" Chazz suddenly remembered what they had said after he lost to Jaden in the school duel. "Yeah, you are no brother of ours now." Added Slade.

"Screw you two!" screamed Chazz and he slammed down the phone. It took him a few seconds to realize that everyone was staring at him. "What?!" He yelled. Two officers approached him. "Alright, that was your phone call." No, wait." Cried Chazz. I don't even know what I did."

"You've been charged for harassment by the hospital, and a nurse lost her job because of you too." Chazz thought for a second. "What nurse?" he asked. "The young girl who started her first day today." Chazz was puzzled. "Why do you care so much about her?" he asked. Because she's my daughter." Growled the officer. "Oh shit." Muttered Chazz.

End Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to think this one out. Review if you choose to.


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble with Authority

Hey, sorry for another long, long period of no updates. But I've had to get stuck into my year 12 exams and assignments, that and two jobs, which took up all my free time. But with the school holidays just started, I should now have time to update.

Chapter 24.

Jaden opened his door and walked out into the hallway, one by one everyone followed him out. Jaden looked to the left and right corridors of the hallway. "So, which way is the way out of here?" he asked.

Syrus pointed to the left. "That's the way to the stairs and elevators." He replied. Jaden turned and looked the other way. "So then what's that way?" he asked. "Just the vending machines." Axel said as he emerged from the room.

Jaden dashed down the length of the hallway before anyone could blink. One second he was there, the next, he was skidding around the corner at the far end of the corridor. Syrus and Hassleberry gave pursuit.

Jaden, however had stopped. In front of him was none other than Frost, the gang leader. But Frost didn't see Jaden, because he had his back turned to him. He was currently busy trying to muscle some money from a crying kid with a freshly broken arm. "But I don't have any money." The kid sobbed.

"Listen kid, unless you want your other arm broken, I'd suggest you stop lying and give me your cash. I want a drink from the machine." He growled. Jaden stepped up and tapped Frost on the shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. Frost turned. "No, and unless you want to have your face smashed in, you'd better fu-…" Frost broke off when saw who he was talking to.

The colour drained from his face and he turned, pushed past the kid and shuffled off, dragging his I.V stand behind him. Jaden smirked, he was going to terrorize Frost's memory for a while. Everyone had finally caught up, and by that time Jaden was gulping down a handful of chocolates. "Jaden, where did you get the money to buy those chocolates?" asked Syrus.

"Well, there was this little kid just standing there, I smiled at him and he threw his money at me and ran off." Jaden chuckled. Alexis sighed. "Anyway, let's go downtown to bail Chazz out.

**XXX**

For the tenth time the bus had to screech to a halt and for the tenth time Jaden was flung into the side of the bus. He gritted his teeth and growled in pain. Alexis, who was sitting next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. "Jaden, we could walk if you want. It probably wasn't a good idea to catch the bus with a heap of broken ribs."

Jaden's grimace turned into a half-hearted smile. "They're nearly healed. I'll manage." Alexis smiled mischievously "I thought you said the bus ride would be fun." She teased. Jaden smirked. "Don't be mean, I did save you after all." Alexis leaned close and whispered "I know, I'll never forget it either."

"Hey, Jaden." Syrus called. Jaden turned and Alexis moved away slightly. "How exactly are we gonna bail Chazz out?" Syrus asked. Jaden opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. "Jeez, I hadn't actually given that any thought. Uh, Axel, any ideas?" Hassleberry and Syrus stared at him like he was an alien. "Are you serious?!" shrieked Syrus.

The bus screeched to a stop again, only this time the bus driver got out of his seat. "Oi!" he bellowed. "Shut the hell up or get off my bus!" Syrus whirled round to face him. "Stay out of this you!"

Now it was time to stare at Syrus like he was an alien. Hassleberry looked over the seat at Jasmine and Mindy. "I think the little man's balls just dropped" he whispered "If he's yelling at guys twice his size." The two girls giggled. The bus driver, however, did not find it funny. He stomped down the aisle, grabbed Syrus by the collar of his jacket, marched him to the front, leaned down over the driver's seat to open the door, and than threw Syrus out of the bus.

Syrus landed flat on his face. He didn't move for a moment, then he scrambled to his feet and tried to climb aboard, but the bus driver had already sat back in his seat, closed the door, started the engine and began to pull away.

Syrus raced along side the bus frantically hitting the side of it. Everyone on board moved over to the left side of the bus to watch Syrus' desperate race. Jasmine and Mindy had tears in their eyes as they laughed and hollered. Hassleberry bid Syrus a small wave.

**XXX**

Chazz sat in his cell, head in his hands, in deep thought. '_How the hell did I get into this? I don't belong here, I'm too important to be locked up, what if this goes on my personal record? It could ruin my dueling career!'_ He looked up and stared at the ceiling. '_Fucking cop. I can't believe the intern nurse is his daughter. I'm in jail because she lost her job? That's crap, that's conflict of interest!!'_ He stood up and stepped over to the bars of his cell. "You can't do this to me! I'm Chazz Princeton!!" he screamed gripping the bars. The office went quite. Everyone stared at Chazz, and he stared back at them.

"Now that I've got your attention, I need to declare something." He closed his eyes "Look, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like any of you! I've been falsely accused, I'm in here for a petty reason, and I haven't been offered coffee. What kind of police department is this?!?"

An officer stepped over, and leaned close. "Sir, please keep it down. You are disturbing our work." Chazz opened his eyes and glared at the officer. "Hey! No interrupting "The Chazz" when he's making a speech!"

The cop glared back at him. "Sir, this is your final warning, please settle down and be quite." Chazz was outraged. "Didn't you hear what I just said?! Don't interrupt me! I'll have your badge and you'll be out of …"

Chazz never saw the officer's hand move down to his belt and he didn't see the Taser Stun Gun until it pressed into his neck. Chazz let out a choked scream of agony and fell to the floor and began flopping around like he was having a seizure. The office rang with cheers, "Do it again!!" several people yelled.

The officer unlocked the cell door and stepped over Chazz. Chazz's eyes settled on the Taser, he tried to open his mouth to say no, but he couldn't and before he knew it the Taser zapped him again. Chazz went into a stronger fit, and amongst the sound of his gasping breath, he heard someone say "Third time's the charm."

End Chapter.

There, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the final 3 chapters. The 2 songs that gave me the inspiration for this chapter was Linkin Park's latest song "New Divide" and Yugioh 5D's season 2 opening (with the dark signers) I plan to update soon. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25: Visiting Chazz

The Final Countdown. This is most possibly the second last chapter of this story. Never the less, I shall try to make these the most suspenseful, hilarious, chapters you'll ever read….. Well, maybe not suspenseful… (I have run out of ideas for suspense).

Chapter 25.

Syrus coughed and choked as he inhaled a fresh cloud of exhaust fumes. He'd been trudging along the highway on-ramp for at least an hour now. _'Darn bus driver!' _he thought. _'He shouldn't be allowed to do that to me. Oh, where are Jaden and the others? Why haven't they come to rescue me?' _ A truck roared by him, blaring it's horn and belching out another huge cloud of exhaust. Syrus jumped back in fright, desperately trying to wave the fumes away. He didn't really succeed much, his eyes were watering and he ran on.

Syrus stopped, gasping for breath, next to a flight of stairs that descended from the on-ramp. After a few moments he started down the stairs. There was a neighbourhood underneath the overpass. Syrus moved onto the sidewalk and cautiously advanced. He stopped and starred at a car that had it's windshield smashed in, it's wheels stolen, the hood was up and there was no engine inside.

Syrus continued walking. He could hear dogs barking, and some indistinctive shouting. He started to tremble. This neighbourhood had a bad feel to it (besides the obvious). Syrus quickened his pace. He turned the corner and stopped dead. There was a ring of people ahead, all of them dressed in red clothes. They had their backs turned to Syrus, talking amongst themselves and laughing.

Syrus gulped and moved to the other side of the street. He stared straight ahead and walked robotically. _'Don't look at them. Don't look at them. Don't look at them.'_ He told himself. He walked past them and was about halfway up the street, he let out a sigh of relief and continued walking. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" shouted a voice.

Syrus froze. He half turned and looked back. All the members from the ring were advancing on him. Some were revealing knives from their pockets, others were cracking their knuckles, and a couple of them even had baseball bats. "Check it out." One of them said, grinning an evil grin. "A lost little Crip, on our home turf."

Syrus was momentarily puzzled, but he managed to make out the writing on their clothes. "_The Bloods_". Syrus' eyes widened, he looked at his blazer in horror as the thought struck him. He'd been walking through a Bloods neighbourhood in a blue outfit.

"Hey, wait guys. I'm not a "Crip". I'm just a normal person." He said shakily. The one who had spoken glared at him. "What, you sayin' we ain't normal? Is that it?" he demanded. Syrus panicked and ran for it.

Behind him he could hear the Bloods cheering and laughing loudly as they gave chase. He dodged trash cans and ducked as a bottle flew past his head and smashed into the side walk. "MOMMY!!!!" he screamed.

**XXX**

Jaden stepped out of the bus and stretched his arms above his head and then immediately wished he hadn't as pain shot from his cracked rib. Hassleberry stepped off after him and looked around. Jasmine and Mindy pushed past him and rushed into the bus terminal's bathrooms. Alexis was next off the bus and she was followed by Axel.

The door slammed shut behind him and the bus took off again. Hassleberry was looking up the street from the way they had just come from. "Where do you think the little man is?" he asked.

Jaden turned to look up the street as well. "Dunno, we should go look for him." He pondered. Hassleberry turned to him and grinned. "Well, I'm sure he'll turn up anyway, in person or on the back of a milk carton." He chuckled darkly.

"That's cruel Hassleberry!" scolded Alexis narrowing her eyes at him. Hassleberry raised his arms in front of him in a "_whoa, back off"_ kind ofway. "What's the deal?" She crossed her arms. "My brother was missing for the best part of two years." She said. Hassleberry flinched. "Sorry Alexis." He mumbled.

Alexis grabbed his ear and pulled. "What?" she demanded. "Ow! Ow! Sorry!" he shouted. Alexis let go of his ear. "Thank you." she said. Hassleberry rubbed his ear and moved away from her until he was a safe distance.

Mindy and Jasmine had returned from the bathroom. "What's going on?" asked Mindy. "Nothing." Said Alexis, rather heatedly. Axel stepped forward. "Look, I'm sure Syrus will find us, he knows where we are going." He said, trying to break the tension by changing the subject.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, that's true." He turned and started up the street. "Come on guys, let's go to the police station and get Chazz." He called over his shoulder. "Jaden! The police station is this way" called Alexis while pointing across the street. Jaden stopped dead and then strolled back. "Uh... I knew that." he said.

**XXX**

Chazz woke to a loud tapping sound. He blinked rapidly, his hands were shaking and his neck hurt. The tapping noise had stopped and a voice had replaced it. "Hey, you've got visitors."

Chazz turned his head and tried to focus on his visitors. Eventually he saw who it was, Jaden. Jaden gave Chazz his trademark grin and said "Hey Chazz, long time no see. How have you been?"

Chazz stood up, although he had trouble keeping his balance. He stumbled over to the bars and beckoned Jaden to come closer. Jaden leaned forward and Chazz reached out and gripped his collar and pulled him right up to the bars.

Chazz said something too soft for Jaden to hear. "Can you speak up a bit Chazz?" Jaden said. "I can't hear you." Chazz swallowed, licked his lips, took a deep breath.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN?!?!" he shouted. Jaden cringed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SLACKER?!?!" Jaden shook his head slightly. "Well, I… No" he said.

"I'VE BEEN FALSELY ACCUSED, BETRAYED AND BECOME A VICTIM OF POLICE BRUTALITY!!!!" Chazz continued. "THAT'S HOW I'VE BEEN, JADEN!!" Jaden moved Chazz's hand from his collar and stepped back a little.

"You know Chazz, I could hear you just fine, you didn't have to shout." Jaden said while cupping his hands over one ear and then the other to check his hearing. "I'LL GIVE YOU SHOUTING!!!" Screamed Chazz.

The officer that had tasered Chazz just an hour ago stepped up and said to Chazz. "Sir, you've already been warned about the volume of your voice, do you need to be reminded again?" He began to pull the stun gun from it's holster.

Chazz's face went even paler and he backed away from the bars. "No, I'll be good." He said. The officer smiled a grim smile and moved away back into the office area. "You low down son-of-a-bitch." Chazz muttered under his breath.

Jaden hadn't been paying attention to the officer's warning to Chazz. "Well anyway Chazz. Me, Alexis, Hassleberry, Axel, Mindy and Jasmine are here to see you." He said. Chazz stared at him. "What happened to Atticus and Syrus?" he demanded.

"Well Syrus got thrown off the bus on the way here. I'm not too worried, he should be able to find us, After all, he is seventeen, he can't rely on us all the time." Jaden said thoughtfully. "As for Atticus, he was supposed to meet us at the hospital, but I guess he doesn't know where we are or our plans to bail you out."

"Bail me out?!" exclaimed Chazz. "Well don't just stand there slacker. Round up some money and get me out of here." Jaden said slowly. "Chazz, we don't have enough money to bail you out. Could you loan us some."

Chazz just about fell over. "How can I loan you money to bail me out? I haven't got my wallet with me you clueless moron!" Chazz said nastily. Jaden pondered on that. "Well, we could try to bust you out of here. But we'll need Hassleberry's strength and a good diversion."

Suddenly Atticus burst into the office with is guitar in his hands. "Oh Jaden." He called in a sing-song voice. "Lexi told me you guys were here. Now I can finally sing you my "Get Well Soon" song!"

Chazz's eyes widened in delight. He muttered to Jaden just one simple word.

"Perfect."

End Chapter.

Please review on this chapter and let me know what you thought. And who know, reviews might make the next chapter come faster.


	26. Chapter 26: Prison Break and Prom Dance

The exciting conclusion of this story is here, it's taken over a year to write this, mainly because of so much time in between the chapters. I would like to thank all my faithful readers for having the patience to stay with my story and keep reading it. I would like to thank those who gave me so much support when I first started out, without you, this probably wouldn't have happened. I dedicate this final chapter to all of you.

Chapter 26.

Atticus skipped over to Jaden and Chazz. He gave them a dazzling smile and cleared his throat. "I've been looking all over for you Jaden. But now, you will have your pain soothed by my soft, sweet melody." He announced. "And-a one, and-a two" he said. "Oh, Jaden, we're sorry to hear your sad story." He sang "Why did this happen to you. So noble your heart, so -" He was cut off when Jaden clamped his hand over Atticus' mouth.

"Atticus, we're gonna bust Chazz out. We need you to create a diversion. A good, long diversion. Do you understand?" Chazz said. Atticus nodded. Jaden dropped his and from Atticus' mouth. Atticus took a deep breath and then asked "How long do you need?" Chazz and Jaden looked at each other. "About five minutes, just go out to the lobby and get Hassleberry in here, than make the diversion."

"You got it." Atticus said. "Ill give them a show they'll never forget." He strummed his guitar and began to march towards the doorway. Suddenly he stopped and doubled back. "Can I still sing my song?" he asked hopefully. Chazz's eye twitched. "Yes! Sing the fucking song." He said angrily.

Atticus grinned and skipped out the door. A few moments later Hassleberry hurried in. "Atticus just briefed us all that he's gonna be a decoy. What's the situation?" he asked. "We're gonna bail Chazz out. Think you can break down the door?" Jaden replied.

Hassleberry chuckled. "Sarge, with dino D.N.A, I can almost do anything." Jaden's eyes lit up. "Even star in a television commercial?" asked Jaden. Hassleberry smiled. "Well, I do have that certain charm to me."

"Hey! You're supposed to be getting me out of here." Yelled Chazz. "Oh yeah." Said Jaden. "Well, we need to wait for Atticus' diver-" He stopped and listened. Atticus' voice drifted up from the lobby of the station.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, but especially the ladies. I have a special treat for you today. You'll be hearing my elegant voice sing you a few melodies to aid you in your work environment." The strum of a guitar started up, and then stopped. Atticus was saying something. Than it started back up again, loud and strong. "I like to call this song… Distraction." He announced. Jaden groaned.

"Dead give away, Atticus" he muttered as he turned back to Hassleberry and Chazz. "Alright, Hassleberry. Break down the door." Hassleberry advanced on the door, spat lightly on his palms and rubbed them together. He clung to the door and strained. Chazz was hopping up and down impatiently.

Hassleberry snarled and gritted his teeth. The door squeaked and did nothing else. Hassleberry's biceps hardened and veins began popping out along his forearms, sweat was running down his forehead and his eyes narrowed to slits as he heaved and strained. The metal bars began to bend.

Jaden tapped him on the shoulder and Hassleberry turned his head. Jaden grinned at him and raised his hands to dangle an object in Hassleberry's face. "Found the keys over on a desk" he said, jingling the keys.

Hassleberry did nothing for a second, and then he removed his hands from the bars, stepped away from the cell and punched the desk nearest to him and splintered the wood. Jaden stepped over to the cell and began sorting through the keys.

"Which one of these is the key we need?" he pondered. He tried to put the first key to the lock. It didn't turn. Jaden tried the next key. "Nope. Maybe this one." He tried the next key.

"We don't have all day slacker!" Chazz screamed. Luckily Atticus was singing loudly so they couldn't be heard. Jaden had got to the ninth key. He inserted it into the lock and turned the key. The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Finally, I thought I'd never get out of there.' Chazz said dusting off his coat.

He looked up, past Jaden. His eyes widened with disbelief and he threw himself to the ground. A huge filing cabinet flew through the air and crashed and tumbled into his cell. Paper and files flew everywhere. Jaden turned to look at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry shrugged. "You were taking to long, sarge." He said. Jaden nodded and turned to the doorway. He ran down stairs and stared through the door and gave a thumbs-up to Alexis. Alexis tapped Atticus on the shoulder and nodded her head towards the door. Atticus glanced at the door, nodded once and turned back to the roomful of police.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful aud-" Atticus got no further, one of the policewomen had clearly had enough of Atticus' songs because she strode over to him while he had glanced at Jaden, taken her canister of pepper spray and let Atticus have a face full of it.

Atticus screamed, clutched his eyes and toppled over. Alexis ran to her brother's side and tried to pick him up. Atticus wasn't making it easy, he was thrashing around screaming "My eyes! My eyes!"

Jaden flinched then waved Hassleberry and Chazz through the door. "Go, go." Hassleberry raced through the lobby with Chazz close behind him. A police officer tried to block their way but Hassleberry dropped him with a knee to the stomach.

The policeman dropped, clutching his stomach and gasping in pain. It was the same officer who had tasered Chazz. Chazz stopped and kicked the officer in the ribs, then ripped the taser gun from the officer's belt, flicked it on and jabbed it into the officer's neck.

The officer let out a choked scream and began to have a fit on the floor. "Payback's a bitch!" Chazz yelled in triumph and began his sprint to the doors. His action had shocked all the police in the lobby for about three seconds, which was all the time he needed to make his great escape.

Jaden ran to Alexis and helped her drag Atticus across the lobby. "Great first date, huh?" He said loudly. Alexis looked over at him, surprised. Hassleberry barged the doors open and turned right. Chazz was next through the door, he also turned right.

Mindy and Jasmine ran to the doors and held them open for Jaden, Alexis and Atticus. Axel was busy fending off the angry police with a chair he had grabbed. Alexis and Jaden dragged Atticus through the door, Mindy and Jasmine followed through and Axel came out last. He slammed the door closed and wedged the chair legs through the door's handle bars.

"Come on, let's go." Axel shouted. He hailed a cab and they all crammed in. "The hotel!" Alexis screamed. The cab driver turned in his seat "Which hotel?" he asked. "We'll tell you where to go, now just go!" Alexis screamed at him. The driver trembled, hunched down in his seat and slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Yes ma'am." He squeaked in a terrified voice.

**XXX**

The taxi stopped abruptly outside the hotel that Jaden, Jesse and Axel had booked into. The back door of the cab opened and Jaden, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and Atticus spilled out. Axel handed some cash to the cab driver, opened his door and stepped out from the front seat. As soon as they were clear of the cab it sped down the length of the street, turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Jaden and Alexis helped Atticus across the sidewalk, through the doors and across the lobby of the hotel. Mindy and Jasmine were trailing behind them while Axel went to book a couple more rooms. The elevator doors opened and they shuffled inside

**XXX**

Hassleberry and Chazz were dodging people on the streets and hurtling over small children. They ducked into a nearby alleyway, stopped and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Do…pant… Do y...pant...You think…gasp...we're safe?" Chazz said between each breath. Hassleberry looked at him. "…Dunno" he replied. He moved to the edge of the alleyway and scanned the surrounding street and walkways.

He shook his head. "No cops around." He answered. Chazz took a deep breath. "So where is everyone else?" he asked. Hassleberry scanned the street again. "Dunno." He said again.

"So we're lost?!" shrieked Chazz. Hassleberry clamped a hand over his mouth. "Keep it down, Chazz. We'll find them. Axel said that their hotel was somewhere in south-east Domino. Near the harbour." Hassleberry said thoughtfully. "Well, we better get going." He slapped Chazz on the back and stepped out of the alley and began walking down the street. Chazz hesitated then began to follow him.

**XXX**

Alexis put a wet wash cloth over Atticus' eyes. He mumbled a thank you and rearranged the wash cloth over his face. Alexis sighed wearily and walked to the door, she turned back to Atticus, clicked off the light and closed the door behind her. She stepped across the hall and knocked on the door.

Jesse opened up. "Hi Alexis, how've you been?" he asked. Alexis smiled. "I'm good, Jesse. Is Jaden here?" she asked. Jesse shook his head. "No, sorry. He went for a walk to clear his head. He'll be back soon."

Alexis smiled again, though it was a little forced. "Thanks Jesse." She said. She turned to leave, but Jesse touched her arm to gain her attention. "You want to come in?" He asked. "You all made the evening news. It was shown during the opening title."

Jesse moved out of her way and Alexis walked in. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television, Axel was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Alexis turned her attention to the television screen. The news title flashed onto the screen and a newsreader was sitting at her desk and shuffling her papers.

"_Good Evening. Our top story tonight, a notorious gang leader has escaped from police. The reported fugitive, a Chazz Princeton,_(a mug shot of Chazz filled the screen)_ known on the street as "The Chazz" was broken free from his holding cell in the West Domino Police Station as police officers were distracted by another member of his gang. Chazz Princeton was arrested earlier today for harassing an intern nurse at West Domino Hospital. A security camera captured the scene."_

The video footage showed Atticus getting maced, it then skipped to Hassleberry barging Police out of the way and then to Chazz tasering and kicking the police officer. _"This gang is reported to be dangerous and police are advising that civilians maintain caution and avoid wandering the streets tonight. And in further news a shoot out between police and a local Bloods gang erupted in lower Domino. A teenage boy was rescued during the confrontation. _A picture of Syrus showed up on the screen. _The young man was taken to West Domino Hospital for shock treatments."_

Alexis realized she had been holding her breath. She let it out and took a big gasp of air and sat in silence.Axel frowned, then pushed off from the wall and left the room. Jesse grinned, and turned to the girls. "Congratulations." He said.

Axel opened the door. "Jesse, Atticus needs to talk to you." he called. Jesse stood up and walked out of the room and Axel closed the door behind him.

**XXX**

Jaden trudged along the street, hands stuffed in his pockets, staring blankly ahead. A truck roared by and the wind threw his hair all over his face. He pushed it out of his eyes and continued on. The sun was setting fast and throwing shadows over the streets. The "Walk" sign lit up and he crossed the street without glancing either side.

He walked through the park where he had gotten into the fight with Frost's gang. He walked to the swing set, sat down on one of the swings and sighed heavily. He rocked backwards a little, wrapped his arms around the chains, hung his head and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

He stayed like that for a few minutes until his phone started ringing. Jaden untangled one hand and reached into his pocket to retrieve it. He stared at the screen and squinted as it reflected the setting sun. _Jesse. Accept Call?_ Jaden took the call.

"Hey, Jaden. Where are ya?" Jesse said. Jaden smirked. "Wandering." He replied simply. He heard Jesse chuckle on the other end. "Well get back to the hotel. There's a present sitting on your bed." Jaden raised his head and stood up, the swing buckled and swung. "What present? From who?" he asked. Jesse chuckled again. "I won't ruin the surprise." He said and then he hung up.

**XXX**

Alexis stepped out of the elevator. She cradled the sodas in her arms as she walked down the hall. As she came to the first door, she bundled the sodas into one arm and knocked on the door. To her surprise, Hassleberry opened the door. He gave her a big grin. "Hi Alexis!" he said. Alexis looked past him into the room and saw Chazz halfway through tying bed sheets together and slipping them out the window.

"Alexis?" Chazz asked as he looked up from the bed sheets. "Uh… Hi, Chazz." Said Alexis. Hassleberry glanced down and saw the sodas. "Hey, can I get some of those?" he asked. Alexis nodded slowly. Hassleberry grabbed two sodas and grinned again. "Thanks." He said. "Hey! Pass me one of those sodas!" Chazz yelled at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry turned and stuck his tongue out at Chazz. "Go get your own sodas." He said back. Chazz's eye twitched. He took a deep breath. Alexis pulled the door shut, turned and hurried to the next room.

She knocked on Jesse and Axel's door. No reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. She opened the door and surveyed the room. No one inside. She moved on to Atticus' room and opened the door and advanced into the room. But she stopped dead when she saw that he wasn't on the bed. She backed slowly out of the room.

Alexis hurried to Mindy and Jasmine's room. She knocked frantically on the door. Jasmine opened up. "Hi Alexis." She said. Mindy popped up beside her. "Hi Alexis." She echoed. Alexis smiled her greeting, stepped past them and dumped the sodas on the bed. Then she left the room, crossed the hall, opened the door to her own room, ducked inside, closed the door behind her and locked it.

She flicked the light on and discovered something on her bed. It was a glittering red dress folded up on the middle of her bed. High heeled shoes that matched her dress in colour and finally a note propped up against the shoes with her name scrawled on it.

She picked up the note and opened it. There was a short message scrawled inside.

_Alexis._

_Meet me on the roof. Wear the dress._

Alexis folded the card and put it on the bedside table she picked up the shoes and moved them aside. She then picked up the dress and held it up to examine it. It looked perfect. She walked over to the full length mirror and held it up in front of her body. '_Perfect, but only one way to be completely sure._' She thought. She laid the dress carefully on the bed and then began to undress.

**XXX**

The elevator whirred to life as it ascended to the top floor. Alexis stood close to the back wall. She tapped her foot quietly on the floor as she watched the floors light up one by one. Finally the last number lit up and the elevator doors opened with a ding. Alexis stepped out and walked to the end of the hallway. She found the stairs that led upwards to the roof. She gripped the railing and slowly walked up the stairs.

When Alexis reached the door she took a deep breath, smoothed the creases out of her dress, put her hand on the door knob and turned it. The door swung slowly open. Alexis stepped out into the night and her eyes widened in disbelief.

There were four portable spotlights set up, surrounding a raised square platform. Each of their own beams of light were pointing towards the centre of the platform, pointing at Jaden.

Jaden was dressed in a tuxedo. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and his smile was sweet and warm. A slight breeze came across and tousled his hair. Alexis moved into the light. And looked around and realized that each spotlight was connected with a string of tinsel and that Jesse, Axel and Atticus were off to the side.

Jesse was spinning a CD in his hands, Axel was fiddling with the controls for the spotlights and dimming them and Atticus was squinting at Alexis and waving with a crooked smile on his face.

Jaden ignored them and continued to smile at Alexis. Alexis turned back to Jaden and stepped right up to him. In heels she was only a little taller then Jaden. Jaden smiled and stepped close to her.

"Alexis. I know things have been pretty crazy these past few weeks. And I would like to apologize for the things I've said, the things I've done and putting you through all this." Jaden smiled and continued. "And I would really like to make it all up to you." He held his hand out to her.

Alexis raised her eyebrow. "Really? And just how do you plan to do that, Jaden?" she asked and put her hand on his. Jaden smiled even wider. "Like this." He said and brought out a Corsage bracelet. He slipped it over her hand and fitted it onto her wrist.

Alexis blinked in surprise and looked down at it. It was a white rose with red marks on the edges of it's petals. Alexis' breath caught in her throat and a small smile appeared on her face. Jaden stepped back and offered his hand again. "Would you care for a spotlight dance, Alexis?" he asked.

Tears welled in Alexis' eyes as she looked at Jaden an then his hand. She lifted her hand and took his. He brought her close and put his free hand on her hip while she moved her hand to his shoulder. Jaden moved his hand from Alexis' hip and gave Jesse a thumbs up.

Jesse nodded and put the CD into the CD player and pressed PLAY. A slow song began and Jesse turned the volume up as Jaden and Alexis began a slow dance.

Alexis and Jaden were staring into each other's eyes as they moved slowly around the platform. "Jaden, I can't believe you went to all this trouble." Alexis said. Jaden smiled and spun her around in a twirl. "It's Atticus you should thank. He thought of this idea. I spent all afternoon and everything I came up with wasn't as good as this. And he told me how you wanted to dance with me during the graduation."

Alexis turned to look at her brother. She smiled and gave him a small wave. Jesse nudged Atticus and whispered to him. "She waved to you, Atticus. It's working. But I gotta say. It was very cliché." Atticus smiled and waved to Alexis. However he was waving in the direction of the door. Jesse moved his arm so that Atticus was waving in the right direction.

Alexis looked around again, then at her dress and finally at the corsage bracelet. She frowned. "Jaden all of this would have been very expensive. The lights, your tuxedo, my dress, the shoes and this corsage bracelet. How on earth did you manage to get the money to pay for this?" she asked. Jaden smiled mischievously. "Chazz's stolen Master Card." He replied. Alexis giggled.

Jaden twirled Alexis outwards again and gently pulled her back to him. "You are very beautiful, Alexis." Jaden said with a shy smile. Alexis blushed. She had heard that from a lot of guys and always took it in stride but this time it meant much more coming from Jaden.

"And you are very handsome, Jaden." She said back. Jaden grinned back at her. "Thanks. Uh… Alexis. I need to get this off my chest. I like you… a lot. I've never felt this way in… well, in ever. I... I love you, Alexis." Jaden held his breath.

Alexis stopped. Jaden had to avoid tripping on her and held himself upright. Alexis stared at him for a long moment. Then she blushed deeper then ever and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you too, Jaden." She whispered.

Jaden breathed out, and started the dance again. Alexis moved gracefully and soon the tears had stopped. Jaden was in a daze. '_I can't believe it. She loves me. She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!! YEEEAAHH!!!_' he was shouting in his mind. He became aware that Alexis was slowly leaning towards him. Her eyes were beginning to close and her lips were drawing near.

Jaden tilted his head and touched his lips to hers. They stayed that way for a few moments. When they parted, tears had started down Alexis' cheeks again. Jaden stared into her eyes until some movement behind Alexis caught his eye.

Jesse was helping Atticus down the stairs and Axel was following them and closing the door behind them. He quickly flashed Jaden a thumbs up and the door blocked him from sight.

Jaden chuckled and the CD player changed to a new song. Jaden and Alexis started another dance. They moved around the platform and never took their eyes off each other. When that song finished they gave way to their emotions and kissed each other again. Both wishing that the moment would last forever.

The End.

There we go. Finished. All done. Please, each and every one of you, review this chapter if you have just read it and please tell me what you thought of it.


	27. Epilogue: Tying Up Loose Ends

Hey readers. If you're wondering why I've posted this chapter, the reason is because not long ago, I browsed through this story and realized how many things I'd left unexplained. I blame my 16 year old mind for doing so when I first started this story two years ago. I hope this chapter answers some questions that some of you may have had regarding some part of the story.

Epilogue.

Jaden stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan blades spin around and around. He managed to keep track on a single blade for a few seconds until it blurred and seemed to merge with the others. He sighed heavily.

"Something on your mind, Jaden?" he turned his head towards the middle-aged woman sitting in the chair beside him. "Well, I don't quite understand what I'm even doing here." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well, Jaden, you did sign up for a session with me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I didn't sign myself up for this session, Alexis did." He retorted. The woman nodded. "She is a sensible girl." She said.

Jaden turned back to study the ceiling again. "Shall we make a start." The woman suggested. "I guess." Jaden muttered. "Let's go back a few months, shall we? When did all this start?" the woman suggested.

Jaden closed his eyes. "Well, I guess it started after the incident in the other dimension." The woman scribbled in her notepad. "Other dimension?" she enquired. "It was like a place inhabited by Duel Monsters." He explained.

She nodded slowly, muttering under her breath as she scribbled more words on her notepad. Jaden tried to catch what she was saying, and was sure that he heard the words _'Fantasy World.'_

"Please continue." Jaden closed his eyes. "Well, I felt pretty bad about all that had happened, so I tried to stay away from everyone. I felt pretty ashamed of myself and I guess I just got depressed by it all."

He paused and the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock and the ever-present scribbling of pencil on paper. "Alexis tried to talk to me one afternoon and I… I just snapped…" he trailed off as the painful memory played itself out. '_Why can't I just repress it?_' he thought.

"Continue." Said the woman, looking up from her notepad. Jaden took a deep breath. "I said things to her. Bad things, cruel things. I really hurt her." He glanced at the woman and noticed that she was giving him a cold glare.

He ignored her. "A couple of hours later, I had Atticus breaking down my door, trying to kill me." The woman nodded. "As he would. You did hurt his little sister, after all." Jaden glanced at her again, but didn't comment.

"My memory is a little hazy, I remember running from him around the dorm and then I can't remember what happened, the next thing I do remember, they're carting Atticus away on a stretcher." The scribbling stopped.

Jaden turned back to the woman, who was studying him closely with cold eyes. "And were you the one who made that happen?" She questioned. Jaden returned his eyes to the ceiling fan. "I don't remember doing it, and no one actually saw me do it… But later on they did tell me that I was… Different." He concluded.

"Different how?" came the question. Jaden sighed quietly. "My eyes were different and I spoke in a completely different voice." The woman raised her eyebrow before writing more notes on her notepad. Jaden was sure he heard the words '_Traumatic Breakdown_' and "_Drugs_'.

"Then I wandered around the campus for a couple of hours, and while I was walking through the classrooms I ran into Jesse." The sound of scribbling never stopped. "What is your relationship with Jesse?" the woman asked, a slightly icy tone in her voice.

Jaden ignored it. "Well, he's a really great guy and one of my closest friends. People say that we're alike in many ways." The woman chuckled and shook her head and wrote down some more notes, still speaking quietly. The words '_not a girl_' reached Jaden's ears.

"I tried to apologize to Alexis but she slapped me." Jaden said sadly. "Good." The woman muttered, just a little too loudly. Jaden turned his head towards her and gave her a hard stare. The woman coughed lightly, slightly embarrassed that she had said that out loud. "Please continue."

"Well, we had our graduation ceremony, and then the graduation dance. I was going to ask Alexis to dance, but she had already left for her flight, without saying goodbye or anything." The woman wrote another note in the notepad. "And how did that make you feel?" she asked.

"Devastated. I tried to kill myself." Jaden said before he could think about another way to say it. The woman stopped writing and gave him a weird look. "You obviously didn't succeed." She said in a rude tone.

Jaden stood up. "Yeah, I don't think I can do this anymore. You aren't very professional if you're gonna let your own personal feelings make you lose sight of the fact that you are a psychiatrist and that you're supposed to help me." He said angrily.

The woman eyed him calmly. "I do apologize, Jaden. Please sit back down, we'll continue this session." Jaden looked towards the door and then back at the woman. He sat down, rather reluctantly.

"What happened after you tried to commit suicide?" she asked bluntly. Jaden looked at her. "I spoke to Yubel." He replied. "Who?" the woman asked. Jaden sighed. "Yubel, the Duel Monsters card."

The woman nodded her understanding and scribbled more notes. "And what is your relationship with… Yubel?" she asked. "Well, in the other dimension." Jaden began. "The other dimension?" interrupted the woman, one of her penciled eyebrows rising to touch her fringe.

"Yeah, the other dimension. I already explained this, remember? It's a place inhabited by Duel Monsters. While I was there I became the Supreme King, the ruler of the land. I did terrible things to my friends, I hurt them, killed them even. When I confronted Yubel, I ended up fusing her soul with mine. So she inhabits my body. And I guess that the Supreme King does too." He concluded.

The woman gave him a blank stare for a second and began scribbling down more notes, muttering under her breath as she wrote. Jaden struggled and could have sworn he heard the words '_Wild_ _Imagination_' and '_Split Personality Disorder._'

"What do you think became of this "king", Jaden?" she enquired. Jaden thought for a moment. "Well, lately I had a dream, it was a bit weird. I was standing in this dark room, it had no door or windows. As I was standing there, Yubel came to me and told me that I was having an inner struggle with the Supreme King. I'm good, he's evil. She told me that I was going to turn out like either, depending on who wins the fight. She said that the only way to win was to accept the Supreme King as a part of me, but I was afraid of being controlled again."

"This mirror rose up from the floor, and the reflection showed the Supreme King. She said that he was breaking free, and that my soul was divided between us. I reached out to him and he actually reached out of the mirror to me. He grabbed me and tried to drag me into the mirror and when I finally made peace with everything before he could kill me, I felt him dissolve and enter under my skin, running through my veins. When I opened my eyes, they were brown, not gold. I was me, not him. Yubel said that as long as I was fighting against him, I wouldn't be whole, I would be broken instead"

"Then Yubel said that she would stay as my guardian so that the Supreme King's powers couldn't control me again. So after that, I felt completed. Then I woke up, feeling a little frightened. I guess it was all a dream, but some of it made sense to me."

"Anyway." Continued Jaden. "When I came to Domino City to look for Alexis, I got jumped by four goons, if it hadn't been for Axel and Alexis, I might have died. When everyone came to visit me, Chazz was thrown in jail." The woman looked at him for a second. "Do you mean the Chazz Princeton who attacked those police officers on the news the other week?" Jaden nodded. "Yeah, well we came to bail him out but Syrus got kicked off the bus."

"Syrus?" the woman asked, still jotting things down on her notepad. "Yeah, Syrus, Syrus Truesdale." A glint of recognition showed in her eyes. "Ah yes, little Syrus, he's become a regular patient of mine." She said. "I bet he's still not getting anywhere close to recovery." Jaden muttered under his breath. "What was that?" she demanded sharply. "Nothing." Jaden replied.

"So let me make sure we're on the same page here, you think that this king and Duel Monster's card were responsible for your actions with Alexis and Atticus?" she asked. "Yes, I do." Jaden replied cautiously. The woman rubbed her temple. "Jaden, as a professional, I think it is my duty to tell you this. That just sounds ridiculous."

Jaden blinked. "What?" She nodded and put her notepad down. "I believe that what you are telling me is deluded, paranormal nonsense. There are no such things as Duel Monster Spirits. Jaden, I believe that you are suffering from stress, depression, and split personality disorder."

"I believe that you have imagined these things in a desperate attempt to escape the real world, so you have imagined a world of Duel Monsters, imagined you as their king, and you imagine that you see this Yugel or whatever it is to try to avoid responsibility for yourself and your actions!" she finished.

Jaden gaped at her. "Now we are out of time. However, I do not believe another therapy session is necessary." With that, she ushered him out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Jaden turned and opened the door, stormed into the room, ignored the woman as she sat at her desk, tore the page of his session from her notepad and left, slamming the door behind him.

Jaden scanned through all the notes as he made his way down the hall. His face grew more flustered and he began to growl quietly. He tore the paper into shreds and dropped them into the bin that sat in the hallway. He took a few deep breaths, waited until his face felt a little cooler before he proceeded to the reception desk.

Alexis sat in one of the plastic chairs, reading an out of date fashion magazine from the pile that sat on the table in front of her, a look of boredom all over her face. She looked up and instantly her face brightened as she saw Jaden walk into the waiting room.

She sprang up, dropped the magazine on the table, and joined him as they made their way out the door. "Hey, how was that session with Aunt Gail?" she asked. Jaden snorted. "She was a bit reluctant to help me at all." He said. Alexis gave a small shrug. "She wasn't really impressed with you after she heard about your recent actions."

"I noticed." Jaden grumbled. Alexis studied his face for a moment. "We could have a duel if you want" she offered. Jaden gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, but I'm not in the mood." He said. "Wow, she must have really got to you then." Alexis said thoughtfully.

Jaden hung his head and began to lose himself in thought as they walked the crowded streets of Domino. Alexis felt slightly worried that he might be starting to go back to his old, dark ways. She glanced to her right and spotted an ice cream parlor, she grabbed Jaden's hand and led him inside.

"So, have you heard from anyone lately?" Alexis asked as she swirled her spoon in her small chocolate fudge sundae. Jaden looked up at her from his mountain of ice cream, his mouth already stuffed. He swallowed the ice cream and grinned. "Yeah, Jesse went out with that girl for a little while before he had to go back home, but he tells me that they still keep in regular contact. Uh… Chazz sued the police station."

Alexis giggled. "I heard about that." She smiled warmly at him, raised her spoon and dotted his nose with some of her sundae. Jaden smiled back wiped it off with his finger and licked it. He raised his spoon and tried to mirror her actions, however he missed her nose and jabbed her cheek with the many different flavors of his ice cream.

Alexis recoiled with a yelp of surprise as Jaden also recoiled, trying to keep out of range of any slap she might send his way. Alexis however just wiped the ice cream from her face with a napkin, smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss. Jaden immediately moved forward and touched his lips to hers. Alexis moved back and, as quick as a striking snake, brought her sundae up into his chin.

Jaden jerked back as chocolate dripped down his chin and he quickly wiped it off with his own napkin. He thought about getting her back but knowing Alexis, the consequences would be great. Jaden instead shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth when he was sure that there wasn't going to be anymore surprises. "Oh, Syrus also gets psychiatric help from your aunt." He added. "How's Atticus anyway?"

Alexis sighed. "Same old Atticus. He's always doing something that-" she broke off as she stared out the window. Atticus was standing on the other side of the street wearing his Hawaiian shirt, holding his ukulele and "serenading" young women with his charm and song.

Alexis, covered her eyes with her hand and turned away from the window.

End Chapter.

Ok, I swear there will be no more updates on this story from now on. And yes, I used the cliché ice cream on the nose, I needed some soppy moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Until next time.


	28. Special Extra - New Story Announcement

Hey guys and girls.

Just thought I'd let you all know that I've broken out of my years of dormancy and begun writing another story. It's a One Piece High School story titled Making the Grade. As the name suggests, it's basically just One Piece in a tinkered High School setting.

Chapters 3 and 4 will be up very soon.

I'm hoping it will be better than this Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story as I'm putting all my effort and skill of writing to make it funnier, more exciting and most of all, more enjoyable.

If you're interested, please feel free to read it. Check out the link below.

s/8560125/1/Making-the-Grade

I also wrote a Soul Eater one-shot story a while back. (Link Below)

s/6221491/1/A_Nightmare_Named_Black_Star

Hope to see you there. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and best regards for an apocalypse-free 2013.

Supreme-King.


End file.
